


Monster Cookie Pinwheel Challenge (GONE WRONG?!)

by Immorticon



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Long, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immorticon/pseuds/Immorticon
Summary: Lincoln's back in the big city for movie night.But nothing ever goes right during move night.Originally written as an art trade, this promptly spiralled out of control and took an entire year to complete.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Nikki
Kudos: 7





	Monster Cookie Pinwheel Challenge (GONE WRONG?!)

>"You know he's not coming, right?"  
>"Of course he'll come, he said he's in town now."  
>"Doesn't mean he'll come."  
>"Nikki, I trust him."  
>Nikki rolls her eye, idly picking at the fresh scabs on her face.  
>"I don't know him, Ronnie," the blonde counters, wincing slightly from the soreness the road rash gave her.  
>She shrugs, adjusting her bangs to cover the patch over her eye again.  
>"You told me his sister's bad enough with directions. He doesn't know the city yet, and he's never been to my house. Who's to say he's not in Train Track Town right now?"  
>Her face neutral, she looks over at her friend as she sneaks a peak at her phone again.  
>"The one day every two weeks I get the house to myself. On this hallowed day of movie night, and you gave the guy who might not even come the snack job."  
>Ronnie Anne flicks her eyes up to glare at the taller girl, only to jump when the doorbell rings.  
>Quickly perking up, the purple-clad girl shoots up and scampers out into the hallway.  
>Nikki stays put, more comfortable in her seat than to risk setting off another wave of pain.  
>Dull footsteps echo through the old house as Nikki stares through the TV, the intro menu of one of her brother's stupid movies repeating once again.  
>"Still don't know why we're watching Web of Shadows," she mutters to herself, scratching absently at another scab.  
>"Legends of Metru Nui is bet-"

>Despite hearing the footsteps, now doubled, stomping back up the hallway, Nikki almost jumps out of her seat when the door is kicked open.  
>"Toldja he'd come," Ronnie Anne snips, waltzing in with an almost cocky swagger before taking her seat on the furniture.  
>Nikki ignores her of course, only turning to gaze at the four-foot-even creamsicle ease into the room.  
>"Hey, uh, Nikki," Lincoln greets, glancing around to take stock of the environment.  
>"Thanks for invi-"  
>"Snacks."  
>The boy with white blinks, looking away from the painting of the horse fighting a football player.  
>"Huh?" he asks, pursing his brow.  
>"Snacks," Nikki repeats, lifting her clean hand, twitching her fingers in a "gimme" motion.  
>Her face is completely devoid of emotion.  
>"Where are they, Lunk," she repeats, her voice flat and monotonous.  
>Lincoln stares blankly at her, slowly raising the hand holding a plastic bag.  
>Seeing the treasured treats mere feet away, the blonde switches gears.  
>Resting back with only a slight grunt of pain, she flashes the orange-shirt a lazy, friendly grin, seemingly forgetting that she lost another tooth.  
>"Ayyy, welcome to the party," she singsongs, sweeping her hand across the room.  
>"Any who bring me tribute in snackies is a well-loved guest. Please, friend, pick a seat."

>Lincoln looks over at Ronnie Anne, only for the mutual friend to shrug.  
>"I think she's playing it up," she offers, taking the bag from him and sitting back down, "but mom thinks she might have a small concussion after taking that spill."  
>"Spill?" Lincoln asks, sitting down on the floor, between the legs of the two girls.  
>"Misjudged my speed," Nikki answers, coolly digging into the bag with her good hand, leaning over far enough to cast a shadow over Lincoln.  
>He looks up to follow her movement, only for to flinch and stare.  
>Her faded blue hoodie is covered in dirt, frayed threads and more than a few drops of blood.  
>But from where he's sitting, and the way she's leaning, the neckline hangs low off her neck.  
>With the glow of the TV, Lincoln can see past her collar bone, with the barest hint pink flesh in the darkness within.  
>She stares down at him, her features a careful mask of neutrality.  
>She's not wearing a shirt underneath.  
>Grabbing a can for herself, she settles back into her seat, grunting and fussing to open the drink.  
>"Ever hear of the Monster Cookie Pinwheel?" she asks, poking her tongue through her tooth-gap as she struggles with the aluminum cylinder.  
>"Ah!" she squeaks, grinning happily when the can hisses angrily, before pressing the opening against her mouth and drinking greedily.  
>Lincoln looks back at Ronnie Anne.  
>She doesn't seem to have noticed the wardrobe malfunction, more focused on finding the remote.  
>"Nikki, where's the remote?" she asks, standing up to pull the cushion up.  
>Yeah.  
>Nikki languidly gestures to the doorway.  
>"Kitchen."  
>Ronnie Anne looks at the blonde, shoots her a dirty look, and with a mutter, steps out to find the movie-clicker.

>The sound of music echoes faintly through the now-quieter room, the menu looping back to the start.  
>"Never answered my question," Nikki says, bumping Lincoln's shoulder with her shin.  
>"Huh?" Lincoln asks, shaking the image of Nikki's downshirt out of his head.  
>"Monster Cookie Pinwheel," she repeats, slowling rubbing her tight denim against his rough polo.  
>"Y'ever hear of it?"  
>"NIKKI!" Ronnie Anne shouts from outside the living room.  
>"WHERE'S THE REMOTE?!"  
>"CHECK THE DRAWER!" Nikki hollers back, her face breaking into a wide grin.  
>Her exposed eye glances down at Lincoln, watching him carefully for a reaction.  
>"WHICH ONE? THERE'S LIKE THIRTY IN HERE!"  
>"I DUNNO! JUST LOOK!"  
>With an exasperated "GOD", the two can hear the soft banging of drawers being yanked and slammed.  
>"Anyways," she continues, pausing to take a sip, "Em-Cee-Pee-Dubya."  
>Lincoln slowly nods, clearly not weirded out at the tall blonde's antics.  
>No, not one bit.  
>What do you mean this is weird?  
>Shut up.  
>"Skateboard stunt. Really fancy. Really hard to pin down."  
>She stops again to take another swig, dipping her head back to finish the can.  
>"Ok?" he asks, seeing no point in shuttind her down.  
>"I tried to do it again," she explains, reaching over to root through the bag for another drink.  
>Lincoln looks away this time, avoiding plunging into that flat plain of neckling again.  
>"Let's just say I did better than the first time," she finishes, pulling back and struggling with the aluminum.  
>"What does the...Pinwheel have you do?" he asks, watching Nikki's reflection as she forces the tab through the can.  
>She grunts, takes another swig, then scratches at her neck.  
>"Too much to explain," she answers, "but I'll only say I managed to bounce across three cars."  
>She gently taps against the patch on her face, covered like her eye by her bangs.  
>"Ronnie's mom says I'm lucky I didn't lose my eye."

>At this moment, Ronnie Anne stomps back into the living room.  
>"It's not in the drawer," she announces bitterly.  
>"Any of them."  
>Nikki looks at her friend with mild confusion, then nods slowly.  
>"Of course the remote isn't in there," she replies, reaching over to the nightstand. "It's right here."  
>Ronnie Anne's eye twitches, and Lincoln watches her bite her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.  
>It's pretty obvious that Nikki's having fun at her expence, but before Ronnie Anne can settle back onto the couch to pout, Nikki tosses her a few packets.  
>"Make us some popcorn, yeah?" she asks, knowingly looking down at the boy.  
>Staring down at the wrapped popcorn packs, the brown girl takes a shaky breath through her nose.  
>"She's your friend," she mutters to herself, turning on her heel and stomping back into the hallway.  
>"It's the concussion talking."  
>The instant she disappears around the corner, Lincoln feels a poke in the ribs.  
>As he turns, Nikki lifts the hem of her hoodie, teasing him with the hint of creamy flesh hidden beneath the robin's blue fabric.  
>"Wanna see more of my scars?" she asks, lifting the shirt a little higher for emphasis.  
>Lincoln swallows a dry gulp, and with a bit of hesitation, nods.  
>Nikki raises an eyebrow.  
>"Thought you would."

>Finishing her second pop, Nikki lifts her hoodie fully, exposing her firm, flat stomach.  
>"Here," she starts, running a finger across a faint line, just above her pelvis, "was about five years ago. Board snapped from a bad landing, clipped a cinder block on the way down."  
>Her hand roams around, feeling around for another-  
>"This one," she says, tapping a larger bump, easily the length of her pinky, "hit the curb on my bike, fell down some concrete stairs."  
>She gestures lower, past her pantline.  
>"Rolled over a broken bottle or something halfway down. Some pretty back nicks that time; spent about a week in the hospital."  
>Lincoln nods, finding himself actually invested in the story time.  
>"My sister Lynn has some bad bang-ups too," he offers, "broke her leg in five places a while back."  
>Nikki looks up from her body.  
>"Really?"  
>Lincoln nods.  
>"Yeah."  
>"At the same time?"  
>"Yeah."  
>The blonde lets out a low whistle.  
>"Ronnie told me about her, that must have been Hell for you."  
>The boy shrugs, rolling over to sit on his legs.  
>"Ten sisters, you get used to a little more crazy."  
>"Fair enough," Nikki says, rasing an outstretched hand.  
>"Five brothers on my end."  
>"What's that like?"  
>Nikki shrugs, her naked tummy still on display.  
>"I'd say the same as yours, only half. And more violent."  
>Lincoln chuckles, then reaches up to tap a bright-purple line.  
>"What's that?" he asks, tracing a finger along the warm skin.  
>"Th-that," Nikki stutters, shivering at the touch, "is just a stretch mark. But hey, that's all old stuff. This..."  
>Moving quickly, Nikki's head briefly disappears inside her hoodie, popping back into view from the bottom.  
>Lincoln's eyes widen, pouring over the slender girl's naked torso.  
>She rolls her hand over the scrapes, scuffs and scabs dotting half of her body.  
>"Is all from this morning."  
>She looks up at him, her eye studying his face carefully before continuing.  
>"Pass a message for your sister: Don't do the Monster Cookie Pinwheel."

>Nikki waits a moment for Lincoln to pour over her body, her lip curling slightly as he focuses on her sunken nipples.  
>She's not used to this kind of attention.  
>But she likes it.  
>She tosses the beaten outerwear onto the floor, lifting her slender arm up abover her head.  
>"So," she says, acting as if nothing's wrong despite the fresh pink to her face, scratching a faded line, close to her elbow "is where I got a screw put in."  
>Lincoln tilts his head, narrowing his eyes in an effort to see it.  
>"Why's that?" he asks.  
>"I was walking by a field, and got beaned by a home run," she explains.  
>"Ouch."  
>"Yeah. Right out of left field."  
>She grins smugly seeing his mouth curl into a frown.  
>They never see that one coming.  
>Her hand trails down, pressing against a couple of ribs poking through her skin.  
>"I broke a rib a while ago," she mumbles, "but never could remember which one."  
>She switches hands, rolling her palm past her soft peaks, hissing out a whispering "hmm" before exploring the other side of her chest.  
>She pretends to ignore him, but keeps him in the corner of her eye.  
>Lincoln perks up at the sigh, shifting more uncomfortably on the floor.  
>Seems he's bit the bait.  
>Good.

>"Ah well," she mutters, lowering her arms and cracking her knuckles.  
>"Doesn't matter anyways. Break's in the wrong spot to see it."  
>Quirking an eyebrow, Nikki cups her chest, pressing her fingers against the borders of her nipples.  
>"Ever see a girl's chest before, Lunk?" she asks bluntly, leaning down slightly, as if to give him a better angle.  
>Lincoln chastely looks away, his reddening cheeks betraying his innocence.  
>"Only my sisters," he mumbles, scratching at his arm, "when we took baths."  
>Nikki tilts her head.  
>"You still bathe with your sisters?" she asks, masking her teasing with an innocent tone.  
>Lincoln shakes his head, but Nikki can tell that he's stealing a peek.  
>"N-no," he responds, "when I was younger."  
>"Did their nips look weird like mine?" she asks, rolling her index fingers across the sensitive pink.  
>Lincoln turns to stare at her.  
>"I don't think they're weird," he says quickly.  
>Nikki bites her lip as he gently pinches her nipples, sighing again from the stimulation and attention.  
>"You don't?" she murmurs, staring down at him with lidded eye.  
>He shakes his head again, staring firmly at her chest.  
>"No. I think they look nice."  
>Nikki keeps up the game, shivering with every pinch, trembling with every twist.  
>She's not sure what's getting into her.  
>Playing with her nips is a quick way to get herself horny, sure.  
>But she's never gotten hot this fast before.  
>"Prove it?" she asks huskily, before suddenly snapping her head to the door.

>"Oh crap," she mutters, quickly sitting back down on the couch.  
>"Prove it?" Lincoln parrots before Nikki's foot pushes him back.  
>"Sit down," she hisses, grabbing the knitted quilt from the back of the couch. "Act natural!"  
>Throwing it over herself, Nikk rests her head back against the couch, staring lazily at the corner of the cieling.  
>Suddenly hearing Ronnie Anne's stomping, Lincoln quickly twists around, mentally cursing himself for his sloppiness just as the latina enters the living room.  
>Without a word, she tosses a bowl of popcorn towards Lincoln, uncaring of the shower of salty puffs raining down on him.  
>"Here," she snips, dumping another bowl on Nikki's lap, plopping down with a huffy grunt onto the couch.  
>"Can we watch the dang movie now?"  
>Nobody answers the grumpy grape-gabbed girl, the two sneaks sweating bullets over the chance of being caught out.  
>"W-well," Nikki starts, coughing faintly before turning to look at her friend.  
>"I'm...sorry, Ronnie. But I need one more favour."  
>In the TV's reflection, Lincon can see Ronnie Anne's jaw set with a click.  
>"And...what's that?" she asks testily, her nails digging into the couch's arm.  
>"I think I'm...I-I...my pain meds are wearing off."  
>Ronnie Anne turns to stare at the blonde.  
>"You're on pain meds?" she asks flatly.  
>She isn't buying it.  
>There's too many lies.  
>Abort mission.  
>Nikki pokes a hand through the blanket, scratching at a scab on her cheek.  
>"Y-yeah," she replies, staring hard at the mounted antler-deer above the TV.  
>Belay that order.  
>Maintain course.  
>"Monster Cookie Pinwheel, dude."  
>Keep bullshitting.  
>Ronnie Anne narrows her eyes, and Lincoln nervously glances down at the prominent bulge running down his pantleg.

>Then she sighs, standing back up.  
>"Where is it?" she asks bluntly, already making for the hallway.  
>"Upstairs...bathroom. Uh. Behind the door, first aid box in the towel-holes.  
>Ronnie Anne freezes, turning back to stare at the two idiots.  
>"'Towel holes'?" she repeats.  
>"Yeah."  
>Nikki shrugs, gesturing limply.  
>"Like a cupboard in the wall, but without doors. So it's a hole. For tow-"  
>"Alright, whatever," she shoots back, already halfway up the stairs.  
>"If you start the movie without me, I'll kill you both."  
>The two don't reply to the threat, but breathe a sigh of relief when she disappears again.  
>"Alright then," Nikki announces, throwing the blankie away from her body, her hand already groping and tweaking her titlet.  
>"No-now where were w-we?"  
>Lincoln twists around to face the topless blonde again, but not without nervously glancing towards the stairs.  
>"Don't, hmm, worry about her," Nikk murmurs, her hand flexing as she squeezes against her areola.  
>A second later, she gasps loudly, and you could almost hear the soft "pop!" of her nipple popping free, rising high and proud like a lonely pillar on the plain.  
>"You have to close the door to get into the towel-rack. Oh God, that felt g-good. It's the oldest d-door in the house, it'll jam."  
>Bringing a fist to her mouth, Nikki whimpers and squeaks as she puts on a show, tugging and tweaking the sensitive, pink cap.  
>"We've got about fifteen muh-minutes before she can break free," she gasps, wrenching her hand away from her tortured teat, collapsing back againt the couch as if her bones had dissolved.  
>"Sssso," she murmurs, watching the red-faced boy staring gobsmacked as her fingers poke against her pantline.  
>"I believe you were going to prove my nips aren't weird?"

>Lincoln struggles to find his voice as the taller girl lifts her butt up, his hands wringing and fidgeting as she draws her drawers down her long, willowy legs.  
>He coughs awkwardly, clearly at a loss as she rolls the damp denim into a ball and tosses it into the dark corner.  
>"What...wh-what should I...?" he asks, clearly at a loss for words.  
>Nikki shrugs, running a hand up her side, momentarily cupping her unpopped nipple before pulling it away.  
>"Well," she starts, "you saw what I did to get the first one out?"  
>Seeing him nod eagerly, she shakily waves him up, patting the cushion beside her.  
>"I want you to do the same thing."  
>Her eye widens briefly when he springs up, catching a glimpse of the heavy lump in his pants before he plops down beside her.  
>"Get the other one out," she instructs, leaning back into the corner of the furniter, and arching her back.  
>"And I'll beli-AHP!?"  
>Nikkie claps her hands over her mouth, staring in disbelief when Lincoln hooks an arm under her back, and unceremoniously wraps his lips around her aching teat.  
>Every muscle in her body clenches and cramps when he sucks, the tight seal placing a great deal of pressure against h-  
>Nikkie belts out a loud moan, barely muffled by her gag as her nipple immediately pops free, the sensitive flesh suddenly surrounded by the wet warmth of his mouth.  
>Unable to stop the tremors rolling through her body, she shakily lifts her head, watching Lincoln stare knowing back at her.  
>She slams her head back down against the couch's arm, bucking her hips in complete silence when his tongue presses against her nipple, the hot slug of flesh swirling confidently against the peaked nub.

>The blonde tease's eye rolls back, her damp panties quickly soaking with the sudden explosion of juice flooding out of her.  
>But as soon as her orgasm slammed into her, it ends just as quickly when the white-capped boy lets go of her nipple, letting her collapse against the seat.  
>After a moment of complete mental emptiness, Nikki weakly lifts her head.  
>"Does that prove it enough?" he asks casually, before tapping against her burning nipple.  
>Blinking her eye to get the spots out of her vision, she weakly nods.  
>"Y-yeah," she mutters hoarsely.  
>"I'd say thuh...that's proof."  
>The sit in silence, Lincoln politely waiting for Nikki to come down from cloud nine.  
>"Never had a cum that hard before," she mutters, raising up to a sit with a grunt.  
>She stares hard at the boy who just popped her like a grenade.  
>"We'll have to do that again sometime."  
>Then she lifts herself up, hooking her thumbs through her waistband.  
>"What are you doing?" Lincoln asks, watching the thin fabric peel off of the blonde girl's nethers.  
>"S'only f-fair," she grunts, shivering as her panties cling defiantly to her drenched sex.  
>"And I hate the feeling of these s-stickin' to me."  
>Sliding the soaked fabric down her trembling legs, Nikki casually hands Lincoln her underwear.

>"Usually I need to...three times to make my legs shake like this," Nikki says casually, watching Lincoln unfold and inspect her now-see-through panties.  
>She runs her hands down the length of her thighs, feeling the toned muscles ripple and shiver from the aftershocks.  
>"You...can take yours off too, y'know," she suggests, glancing at the straining lump almost tearing through the boy's clothes.  
>Taking the hint, Lincoln stands up, his hands a blur as his belt is unclasped and his zipper nearly implodes.  
>"Hey."  
>Lincoln freezes, his hands gripping his pantline, as he looks up at the blonde girl.  
>Having his full attention, Nikki lazily swings her legs open, watching his eyes nearly pop out of his skull as she exposes her drenched, puffy sex to the boy.  
>"Used to take gymnastics, don'tcha know," she murmurs, uncaring of the glowing hot under her face and loins.  
>A moment passes as Lincoln just stares at her.  
>Nikki feels herself get hotter with each second, just the fact that his eyes are the first to take her in in her entirety.  
>It makes her pussy throb and clench in yearning.  
>She's watched porn before.  
>She knows what's coming.  
>Her eye trails down from his hypnotized face, to his pants.  
>Just in time for him to push them down, taking his dark-red undies with the-  
>Nikki's face goes slack when Lincoln's cock snaps up, slapping with a dull thump against his bellybutton.  
>Her lizard hindbrain instantly does the math.  
>That's...that thing is way bigger than that sharpie.  
>She stares numbly, in shock as Lincoln steps closer.  
>Her eyes glued to that monster, she doesn't react to his hand reaching and grabbing hers.  
>Nikki's heart practically explode when he guides and wraps her fingers around his pulsing shaft.

>Nikki's jaw hangs open.  
>Her brain, practically overloading already from the teasing and stealth-play, starts boiling over as her fingers send a constant stream of reports.  
>The skin feels rougher, but also more smooth.  
>The slight tackiness of sweat and whatever that sort-of white stuff is leaking out of the tip.  
>The pulse of his heart, a near staccato ratatat-tat against her thumb.  
>His fingers, curled around hers, slowly dragging her hand down, peeling back the skin and exposing the fat, glistening cockhead.  
>Only to pull the hood back over when he guides her hand back up.  
>Nikki's tongue sticks to the roof of her mouth.  
>Any sense of wetness she had before could now be comparable to the flooding of the Black Sea.  
>Each time she finishes a circuit, Lincoln lets out a hushed grunt, and more of that slippery stuff oozes and leaks out across her fingers.  
>Nikki wishes she had her other eye right now.  
>A sight like this needs binocular vision.  
>It's only when the shorter male pushes closer, forcing his eyes on her that she realizes what's happening.  
>Her breath catches in her throat when he pulls her hand off of his throbbing length, her eye tracking its slowly, bobbing descent befo-  
>Nikki feels her heart stop when Lincoln's cock presses against her pussy.  
>Time stands still when she feels a mounting pressure build up against her entrance.  
>She should stop him.  
>This is too far.  
>She was supposed to be teasing and setting him off, how the fuck did this little fucker take control so eas-

>Splp  
>Nikki lets out a shrill hiccup when Lincoln's cock springs up, scraping against her outer folds, flicking roughly against her aching clit.  
>Lincoln presses on despite this setback, gliding inch after inch of cockmeat against the taller blonde's pussy.  
>His foreskin fully peeled back, the glossy pink crown lazily glides closer to her face.  
>Despite the burning need in her loins, and the sheer fascination at her first time experiencing a penis, Nikki's stomach is a frigid cauldron of dread.  
>No fucking way will this...this thing even fit past her entrance.  
>She has enough getting two fingers inside, even after a half-hour of teasing and prepping.  
>Her permanent marker is thinner than this pound of flesh.  
>However, as soon as she wonders when this will end, she feels Lincoln's balls press against her sobbing mound, shivering uncontrollably when he gently grinds the base of his shaft against her.  
>For the first time since she had her hand around him, Nikki looks up at the boy.  
>What stares back is not the awkward little tool she knows.  
>Or at least thought she knew.  
>It doesn't make sense.  
>He's not even five feet tall.  
>She's six months older than him.  
>Lincoln grinds against her pussy a couple more times before grabbing her thighs.  
>Nikki bites her lip, her eye fluttering when he pulls them together, squishing the toned thighmeat tight.  
>Whatever pressure he was putting against her before easily doubles, and Nikki lets out a deep, hungry moan.  
>How the fuck does he know how to melt her like butter?

>Hooking her long, lanky legs over his shoulder, Lincoln pulls his hips back, dragging that fat, glorious length against her pussy.  
>Nikki's eyes roll back in her skull, her lungs straining to suck in the air her diaphram demands.  
>Her previous references for pleasure are now long-since outdated.  
>Just as his cockhead squishes against her closed legs, he pushes back, the mutual lubrication letting him easily glide against her body.  
>She moans again, throwing her head back, uncaring of who coul-  
>She claps her hands over her mouth, fearfully looking towards the staircase.  
>She actually forgot about her other guest.  
>Nikki watches Lincoln work his magic, fucking her thighs like it's the real thing.  
>He looks much more...assertive now.  
>His jaw set, his brow firm and knitted.  
>Sweat beading and dripping from his frame, his skinny arms tensing with wiry muscles, hugging her legs for dear life.  
>Every thrust sends a shock up her spine, each in-and-out making her wheeze and gasp like a bellows.  
>Every second thrust, he lets out a sharp, barking grunt.  
>Every third grunt, his pace grows faster, his impacts against her petite rump rougher.  
>Aside from the music, the living room is flooded with the sounds of sliding wet skin and the clap of his balls on her ass.  
>She can taste his precum on her fingers.

>All too quickly, he's pressing down hard enough on her for his cockhead to be grinding against her belly.  
>Her pelvis hooked up into the air, held in place by his greater mass, her knees bumping against her forehead.  
>Her moaning has morphed into a rapid string of gasps and syllables, letting out a shrill "ah~!" each time his balls slap against her ass.  
>Her mouth hangs open, her tongue poking out past her bottom lip, drool liberally coiling and stringing down along her naked chest.  
>She's cum at least twice since he's started fucking her legs, and well on her way to the fourth for the night.  
>She stares balnkly, her eye glazed and pointed towards the sight of a blimp escaping the clouds and cresting the horizon of the city.  
>She's gone, her mind simply swept clean, like dust off an old filing cabinet, only concerned with the good feels this stud is giving her.  
>Every now and again, Lincoln mutters a raspy swear or grunt, eyes firmly shut as he pours all his focus into his fucking.  
>Then, as he buries his loins against her thighs once again, he stops.  
>It was only for a second.  
>Maybe two.  
>He doesn't grind or stir, or anything.  
>The only stimulation aside from mere contact is the bouncing throb of his shaft.  
>But for Nikki, drunk on her own arousal and the stink of sex, it may as well have been a half-hour.  
>The steaming, fetid bog of lust that is her mindscape suddenly clears of its mist, granting the springbean a moment of lucidity.  
>Blinking her eye, she struggles to focus on Lincoln's form.  
>All the while unable to change the frankly slutty expression on her face.  
>It takes her a second to realize he's saying something.  
>"...se."  
>Talking to her.  
>Wait, what was th-  
>"I'm fucking close," Lincoln grunts, before his engine restarts.  
>Whoa.  
>Nikki's eyes widen at the sudden curse.  
>That's new.  
>Where did Lunk go, and what this gorilla doing between her legs?

>Yanking back his cock with shocking speed, the boy slams his hips back forward, his pelvis colliding with her butt seemingly at mach two.  
>He presses down against her body, as hard as his smaller frame can manage, before repeating his assault.  
>Each crash elicits a sharp clap of flesh on flesh.  
>Bringing with it the dull clench of something building up, deep inside her pussy.  
>Forcing a strained, choked squeal from the blonde outstretched, chapped lips.  
>As Nikki watches Lincoln's cock stab into her stomach again and again, with even more of that slippery, pungent precum now streaming out of his cock, her mind checks out, jumping and plunging back into the choking, boiling mire.  
>She's so close.  
>She moans again, her voice strained and hitched, struggling to tighten the vice her cramping, willowy legs are already giving to her stud.  
>His cock bounces with an almost-mocking freedom, however, the stream now shooting out into little short, fast spurts with every thrust.  
>His pace slows to a crawl, but his impacts grow rougher and angrier, clearly goaded on by her warbling voice.  
>There's a deep-rooted, stabbing pain in her gut now.  
>She needs this cum.  
>She's gotten blue-balled before, interrupted by her dad or one of her brothers when she's knuckle-deep in a video or particularly good fic.  
>But she's so close to something...  
>Even if she were perfectly lucid, with a vocabulary four grades her better, there's no way for Nikki to describe how the knots twist and coil and constrict against her womb.  
>Every stab, every slap.  
>Even the ache in her legs from the deathgrip he's been giving her.  
>It's all leading to the finale.  
>Then, without-any warning, Nikki crests the horizon.  
>Grabbing desperately at the couch, the blonde easily punches her short nails through the fabric, her teeth almost slicing through her tongue as her climax strikes the surface of the world.

>With a faint, barely-above-a whisper squeak, Nikki's face turns a dark shade of purple, screaming as loudly as her ruined, boned-dry voicebox could muster.  
>She cums, shivering and sputtering and staring deeply into Lincoln's deep, deep eyes, as her skin boils and blisters and splits from each pulsing, throbbing blast of his own climax splashing against her belly.  
>Her cunt clenches down with the sort of pain one of her cousins would complain about every month.  
>Clamping impotently against nothing, gnashing and seething against ghosts conjured by sheer hormones and psychosomatic sluttiness.  
>Her wombs explodes, an absolutely incandescent burst of sensations, needs and wants, pouring into every fibre of her soul, rending into her very being as a sapient, thinking creature.  
>Her pussy floods yet again with the acid of her own lust, like an empty stomach raging over its own starvation.  
>She knows, deep inside even her lizard brain, somewhere in the Silurian fold maybe, she knows that every sticky spurt splashing solidly against her frenzied, rebelling flesh should have been inside.  
>Her pussy clenches again, sending another flood of juices and un-fucked bile to dribble and drip and slop down her overturned body, having long since grown lonesone, denied for the last seven minutes the passion the rest of her body has been beholden to.  
>Every time Lincoln's balls have slapped against her pussy, dashing solidly like a pair of slingstones against her asshole, it thought "Here, here is someone finally, I am not alone!"  
>And each time it feels no penetration, just the cockblock of her thigh gap, the dull ache grows sullen, and the hurt grows anew.

>Before, it was lonely, but having been denied even a finger to suckle on.  
>Or even just the tip.  
>Just to see how it feels, babe.  
>It's grown angry.  
>Tired of the haunting of ghosts and imagined stretches and scraping of cock in its gullet, her pussy's denied walls churn with rising acid.  
>As if asking itself "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"  
>And before the poet in her head can frantically type out another string of nonesense inbetween four thin cigarettes at a time, the two horndogs trapped in their cum-crazed staring contest hear a loud yell, followed by an even louder crash.  
>"FUCK!" Ronnie Anne bellows from above them, sending any hopes of dragging their passions and-  
>"I FUCKING HATE YOUR HOUSE, NIKKI!"  
>Oh fu-  
>Stomping only befitting a thoroughly-pissed off latina descends the staircase, faster than either of them could have-  
>Nikki and Lincoln's hearts stop when Ronnie Anne leaps over the bannister, spins on her heel, and stomps past the door.  
>Oh SHIT.

>Panic instantly sets in.  
>For Lincoln, at least.  
>Yanking himself back, Lincoln drops Nikki's prone, twitching body back onto the couch, his peen already starting to deflate from the end of his excapades.  
>Nikki stares languidly at him, still drugged on the bad high of her own climax, using what uselesss dregs of strength she has in her to scoop up some of the spunk liberally basted all over her chest and belly.  
>Lincoln tears his eyes away from her experiencing her first taste with aftersex, already replacing his ruined polo with a fresh shirt from his bag.  
>Another furious screech makes his rabbit-heart skip a beat, only to see nothing but empty air in the dark.  
>In no time, with a speed befitting a boy having to ninja-sneak his boner back into his pants in a house full of girls, Lincoln tucks, yanks, and zips his jeans up, with only his sweaty, blotched face and drenched hair to betray anything he was up t-  
>He turns to look at Nikki, still naked, still covered in jizz, and still completely out of it.  
>"F-fuh," he mutters, his throat still-  
>"This is the last time I'm getting fucking up!" Ronnie Anne snaps, her stomping making clear her progress to fucking murder her two friends.

>"Gnuh!" he squeaks, his legs moving ten miles faster than his brain.  
>His arms, at a shocking nine mph, grabs Nikki by her armpits, forcing her with a strained grunt into a sitting position.  
>Then, he dips down at a perilous eight miles to speed, grabbing the earlier-discarded blanket.  
>Throwing the heavy, navy fabric at the still-cumtarded blonde cripple, Lincoln twists around before nearly cracking his coccyx from dropping solidly onto the floor.  
>His cock-site.  
>Just in time for Ronnie Anne to bitchily wheel into the living-room, a glass of water in one hand, her fist balled into a shaking, face-fisted...  
>Uh.  
>Fist.  
>Yeah.  
>Shooting him a nearly-kinetic expression of disdain, Ronnie Anne stalks past the nerve-wracked boy.  
>Slamming the glass onto the nightstand, her fist follows suit, banging hard enough to set Nikki with a hard jerk.  
>"Luh-?!" Nikki sputters, blinking her eye and looking around the room in confusion.

>Lincoln's eyes widen in fear when the blanky dips down with her movements, exposing more skin past her neck with each shake.  
>She's going to find out, and he's going to die.  
>"Take your pills, dipshit," Ronnie Anne snaps, jabbing a finger at the two little red cylinders deposited in the small dent she left in the wood.  
>Without waiting for a response, or even a sign of sentience, Ronnie Anne stomps to other side of the couch.  
>"And you!" she yells further, her foot swiftly jabbing into his ribs.  
>He squeaks, almost keeling over and assuming a defensive ball as his friend sits down with a huff, sinking into the comfortable-looking cushions.  
>"Start the damn movie already!"  
>Lincoln just stares up at her, even as she grabs a Cacti Cola from the grocery bag.  
>And even when she kicks him again, repeating her demands over the ringing in his ears.  
>He did it.  
>Quickly grabbing the remote, Lincoln selects play, and sits back to enjoy the movie.  
>He sighs.  
>The little bastard actually got away wi-  
>He squeals again when Ronnie Anne's foot jabs him in the kidney.  
>"Subtitles," she hisses, not even looking down at him as she loudly slurps her well-deserved Cola.

>Jokes are made.  
>Snacky-foods are eaten.  
>Poppy-drinks are guzzled.  
>Ninety minutes pass, and after the heroes trap the villainous gestalt in a prison of their own energies, they spend the last of their powers to revive their cityfolk along the beaches of their newfound home.  
>"I really don't get why your brother thinks these are great movies," Ronnie Anne mentions for the fifth time, more interested in picking the last little crumbs of popcorn then to watch the credits scroll.  
>"Well, he's kind of weird, you know that," Nikki answers, yawning and stretching her legs in relaxation.  
>"And it's an Ok movie, come on Ronnie. Don't make fun of my weird brother."  
>Ronnie Anne scoffs, glancing down at the lump slouched against the foot of the couch.  
>"He's got the right idea," she jokes, yawning herself and running her buttery hands over her face.  
>"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean it like that."  
>She shrugs, shaking off the crumblets of snackies off of her hoodie.  
>"But no, the movie was pretty dumb. When did this come out, anyways? 2013?"  
>"2004."  
>The brown girl winces, poking at a shell tickling into her gums with her tongue.  
>"Wow, it really didn't age well."  
>"Dude."  
>Ronnie Anne glances down at Lincoln, lightly nudging him with her knee.  
>"What about you, Lame-O?" she asks, "Was it good?"  
>He doesn't answer at first, what with being asleep, but a second later, he belts out a loud snore.  
>"Sorry Nicks," she says, flashing her a joking grin.  
>"Two against one. What's the next m-"  
>vrrrr  
>Ronnie Anne jerks back slightly, snapped out of the banter zone from the sudden vibration.  
>Digging into the crack between the cushions, she fishes out her phone.  
>Squinting at the bright screen, the latina lets out a groan.  
>Muttering to herself, she takes a quick breathes, then swipes the green icon, pressing the rectangle to her ear.  
>"Hello?"

>She immediately flinches, yanking the phone back as the frantic shouting blares through the rectangle.  
>Quickly pressing it back to her ear, Ronnie Annne tries to assume control.  
>"Slow down, slow down!" she yells, rolling her eyes as the caller seems to grow more agitated.  
>Lincoln lifts his head, the proxy argument snapping him out of his nap.  
>Him and Nikki watch Ronnie Anne try to put words in edgewise.  
>"¡Abuela, no te puedo entender cuando hablas tan rápido!" she says, slipping into the family tongue.  
>"Ay, por el amor de Dios- Abuela, estoy embarazada," she sudden blurts out, pulling the phone away to protect her ear from the powder keg she just flare gun'd.  
>She quietly counts to herself, takes a deep breath, then resumes the conversation.  
>"¿Me vas a escuchar ahora?" she asks calmly, the edge in her tone betraying her annoyance.  
>Lincoln glances back at Nikki, only to see her shrug in confusion.  
>He quickly looks away when the blankie slips from her movement, exposing more than a just a bit of shoulder.  
>"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Ronnie Anne repeats, only to stare at the phone in shock.  
>"Dí eso otra vez, ¿hicieron que? Bueno abuela, abuela, ¿me podrías disculpar un segundo?"  
>Pulling away the phone from her head, she quickly covers a hand on the speaker before hissing out a string of furious curses.  
>Taking a quick breath, she places the device back to her ear.  
>"No, no tiene sentido, ¿porque harían eso? ¿Como cupo dentro de él?"  
>She goes quiet, taking in what's being put in her before scoffing and raising a hand in exasperation.  
>"¿Bueno, dónde está ella?"  
>Another second of silence, and Ronnie Anne's jaw drops.  
>"Me estas jod... engañando. Okay, okay, abuela. Voy a casa de imediato."  
>She clenches her jaw, her free hand starting to tremble.  
>"Espérame, voy enseguida."  
>She sighs, then with a roll of her eyes, nods to herself.  
>"Lo sé, es mi hermano. Te veré pronto, abuela. Si. Yo también te quiero. Bye."

>Tapping the phone, Ronnie Anne slumps her head back against the couch, her face contorted in a grimace.  
>"Ffffuck," she mutters, reaching up to rub her eyes.  
>Yeah, it's that bad.  
>Lincoln starts to say something, only for Nikki's yellow-clad foot to poke him in the cheek.  
>"You didn't say hi for me," she says evenly, her lips twitching as she watches the brown girl turn to glare at her.  
>"Fuck off," Ronnie Anne snips back, pushing herself onto her feet before stomping off to the foyer.  
>"Ronnie, I asked you say hi for me," Nikki calls after her, failing to hold the line against the growing smile.  
>Rolling his eyes, he slaps the offending appendage away from his mouth and springs up to follow his friend.  
>"What's going on?" he asks quietly, watching the girl gather and pack her supplies and snacks, all while hissing and snarling several Spanish vulgarities.  
>"Bobby's in the hospital," she snaps, hauling up her backpack with a grunt, and re-entering the living room.  
>"Wh-what?" Lincoln squeaks, quickly following her.  
>"Is he Ok? What about Lori?"  
>"Oh she's there with him," the brunette replies, grabbing her share of the drinks and shoving them into the pack.  
>"Is she O-"  
>Lincoln freezes, shutting his big mouth when two fingers press against the underside of his mouth.  
>"She and Bobby were fooling around," Ronnie Anne hisses with a sneer, her nose almost tapping against the boy's.  
>"Fucking."  
>Lincoln doesn't move, knowing better than to interrupt her.  
>Just for safety's sake, he waves nervously at Nikki, hoping to dissuade her from provoking the girl further.  
>"And he had to go to mom," she continues, growing red in the face.  
>Her eyes start to water.  
>"And ask for an ambulance, because something went too far up his ass, and they can't get it out."

>Lincoln breaks eye contact to flick over to Nikki, pleading to himself that she'll keep her mouth shut.  
>Nikki sits in shock, her lips parted in a barebones gape, the blankie forgotten and draped across her lap, exposing her naked torso.  
>Dry, white lines still mark her, streaking from crotch to shoulder.  
>Ronnie Anne suddenly pulls away, pushing past the boy while he sputters and swallows.  
>"I'm going home," she announces, wiping her eyes and slipping into her shoes at the door.  
>Even while knowing better, Lincoln chases after her.  
>"I'll come wi-" he starts, only to freeze when she glares up at him.  
>"You," she counters, pointing at him after lacing up, "are staying here."  
>"What?" Nikki asks from the other room.  
>Yeah.  
>"But wh-"  
>Ronnie Anne's face turns a deep shade of red, before fading back to its creamy brown.  
>She raises her hands, fists clenched and shaking as she takes a breath.  
>"Because your sister and my dipshit retard brother were having sex in my house," she explains slowly, tapping an outstretched finger with a trembling hand.  
>"If you have not figured it out yet, señor Loud," she adds, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "my family is ridiculously Catholic."  
>She sniffs, and she glances away, wiping at her damp eyes again.  
>"Any trust you have earned with them is gone now. It will take a long, long time to get any of it back."

>She takes another shaky breath, and kneels back down to tie her shoes.  
>"I love your sister like she were my own, Lincoln," she admits, blinking hot tears down to the floor.  
>"But that bitch has ruined fucking everything."  
>Sniffling again, she fails to bury the faint sob as she stands up and oh shit, she's coming right him.  
>Before he can throw up his arms to defend himself, Ronnie Anne grabs him by the collar.  
>She pulls him closer, her breath hot and tickly against his ear as she whispers to him.  
>"In light of our history together," she murmurs, " and how close all of us were, I will not murder you where you stand."  
>Lincoln doesn't reply, merely nodding his head.  
>"Or...your sister," she continues, the words noticeably coming out with difficulty.  
>"And just so my grandma doesn't castrate you and feed you your own cock, you are staying here. Both for your protection, and because I need someone to watch my friend overnight."  
>She lets go of his shirt, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his back in a hug.  
>"I-I cannot believe she did this to me," she whispers, squeezing the boy tight as she cries on his shoulders.  
>"She...sh-she promised me that she wouldn't do anything stupid. All that work I did, tuh-talking my family into this. Hkk."  
>She presses herself tighter against Lincoln when he returns the embrace, burying her face into his neck to muffle the sobs.  
>He has absolutely no idea what the Hell's going on.  
>"All that...a-all that scheduling I had to figure out. Gone. Forever. We w-were going to have fun."  
>"Uh?"  
>Lincoln whips his head around, dread sinking into his bones when Nikki hobbles into the foyer.  
>Then he sighs.  
>Thank God, she put her clothes back on.  
>"Everything Ok here, Ronnie?" she asks carefully, watching the two embrace while leaning against the doorframe.

>A second later, Ronnie Anne pushes away from her friend, wipes her face, and quickly laces up her remaining shoe.  
>"No," she answers, standing up and reaching for the door.  
>"No, it's not Ok. But I'll deal with it."  
>Opening the door, the three of them flinch at the sudden chill enter the building.  
>"Listen, Lincoln."  
>"Y...yeah?" he answers nervously.  
>This is a minefield of emotions right now.  
>And Ronnie Anne has never held back on a good punch.  
>"Just stay here with Nikki," Ronnie Anne instructs, turning to look at her friends.  
>"I'll go home, try to smooth things over. If they...well, Lori's never coming back, let's not kid ourselves. Not for a few years, at least."  
>"Look dude," Nikki cuts in, only to stop when Lincoln raises a hand at her.  
>"But if you're still in their good graces, I'll call you and come right back. Maybe try and salvage this sleepover."  
>She sighs, her shoulders visibly sagging.  
>"But if not, well."  
>Rolling her eyes, she points at Lincoln.  
>"You be a good guest. Help her with when she needs to do stuff, her pain meds are in the bathroom, watch the door. If you need help, call my mom. She still likes you."  
>Then she gestures at the blonde.  
>"And you. I'm pissed at his sister, and I'm going to kick her fat ass if I see her again, but you be nice to him."  
>Nikki and Lincoln look at each other.  
>Lincoln notices that she's looking further down, towards his-  
>"Sure thing, Ronnie," Nikki says coolly, flicking away the tangle of blonde over her eye.  
>Lincoln can see a faint pink cross her cheeks as she bites her lip.  
>"He will be as he is, until you return."  
>He looks back at the leaving girl, offering her a sad smile.  
>"I'm...sorry, Ronnie Anne," he says gently.  
>She shakes her head, stepping out into the night.  
>"Don't be. It's not your fault."  
>The door shutting behind her, Ronnie Anne hops down the stairs, turns to the left, and disappears down the sidewalk.

>Lincoln sighs, reaching up to rub his eyes.  
>Suddenly all the energy for the night has left.  
>Twisting the latch, he locks the door for the night.  
>He knows Ronnie Anne's family well enough, if just from associating from her mother.  
>She isn't coming back.  
>"Nikki," he starts, closing his eyes and resting his arm on the cold wood.  
>"I'm, uh, sorry. For my sister."  
>Oh great, he's monologuing.  
>"I know that you and Ronnie Anne put a lot of work into making this all work out, and Lori just...well, now you're stuck with me until she picks me up tomorrow."  
>He sighs again, feeling his blood pressure rise at the thought of his friend's wrath.  
>Pushing away, the tired boy turns around to face his beleguered host.  
>"Look, I'll stay out of your hair, sleep in the bathtub or whatev..."  
>He blinks, looking at wher his beleguered host was standing just a moment ago.  
>"...Nikki?" he calls out in to the dark foyer.  
>As if on cue, a robin's-egg-blue lump flies in from the other room, landing on the bannister of the stairs with a soft thump.  
>A loud, relaxed sigh rings out from its origin.  
>"Huh boy," he mutters, taking a breath and walking stiff-legged back into the living room.  
>fmp  
>Just in time for Nikki's dirty, mangled jeans to drape over his head.  
>With one eye, he can see the tall girl stretch even taller on the couch.  
>Aside from the bandage covering her body and face, the girl is fully nude.  
>"Ay, yo, Lunk," she calls, waving him over while grabbing the remote.  
>"Wanna watch me play something?"

>He takes a step forward, freezing when the waving hand suddenly turns into a pause.  
>"Eh eh eh," she tuts, now pointing towards where he guesses the kitchen is.  
>"Get me a drink first, then you may sit," she instructs, before bathing the room in a sea of blue with a click of the remote.  
>Rolling his eyes, Lincoln grabs the glass and quickly heads down the hall, obeying her request as a good guest should.  
>Turning the tap, he fills it up and returns to the living room.  
>Placing it on the endtable, Lincoln stays rooted in place, watching the nude blonde with baited breath.  
>She's pulled a few dick moves on Ronnie Anne earlier  
>Hhe'd rather not suffer her fickleness as well.  
>Nikki watches him for a moment, then casually points toward the TV.  
>"Get the controller, would you?" she asks, picking at a scab on her side, her restored nudity seemingly lost on her.  
>"Anything else?" he asks carefully in return, trying to keep his eyes on her pretty face.  
>"You can ditch the getup too, you know," she suggests, picking up the glass and taking a sip. "I like my guests...comfortable."  
>She glances down knowingly at the tent slowly growing in his jeans.  
>Then she shrugs, placing the glass back down.  
>"Or don't. Doesn't matter to me. Buuut."  
>Flashing him a coy grin, a blush creeps along Nikki's face as she reaches down, watching his eyes follow her fingers traveling along her willowy frame.  
>She takes a sharp breath when they brush against her folds, and her legs automatically widen to grant her more room.  
>"Better hurry up, Lunk," she hisses, slipping two fingers between her meaty cleft.  
>*splkt*  
>The sound of sticky skin peeling apart is not a sound Lincoln hears that often.  
>His eyes widen when Nikki's fingers split apart, spreading her pussy open, exposing the pearl-pink insides of her womanhood.  
>"Who know, maybe you'll get..."  
>She bites her lips, shuddering softly from her own touch.  
>"Hmm. Maybe you'll get a tip."

>Tearing his eyes away from the girl, Lincoln stiff-limps towards the TV.  
>Bending down, he digs through the display case's door, eventually fishing out an older-generation controller.  
>"This one?" he asks, turning to raise the plastic accessory into the air.  
>He freezes, nearly dropping it to the floor.  
>Nikki's rolled around on the couch, head pinned at a clearly-uncomfortable angle as her free hand braces against the floor, keeping her steady.  
>Her lengthy legs kick and bounce against the drywall, heels pressing against the head of the couch for support.  
>She's clearly shifted gears again, having quickly lost interest in her self-pleasuring.  
>With a grunt, the blonde hoists herself the rest of the way, sitting upside-down on the furniture.  
>Her head just barely scrapes against the floor, her face a mixture of several emotions.  
>And judging from how her shoulders are trembling from the strain of her body weighing down on her, and her legs awkwardly twisting and bending to keep her centre of balance in check, regret may be taking centre stage.  
>She locks eyes with him, flashing the boy a shaky upside-down smile.  
>"Yeah, that looks right," she mutters, blinking the stars out of her eyes as the blood rushes to her head.  
>"And before you ask, I like a challenge with this game."  
>He watches as a drip of juice drools from her pussy, trickling and sliming a trail dow - up her belly, before slipping in and pooling into her belly button.  
>"Beaten it a tonne, you know?"  
>She watches him as he walks back to her, licking her lips as his shadow falls over her faintly-sweating form.  
>Taking the controller from him, she nods towards the seat beside her.  
>"Rules are easy," she huffs, shuffling back against the seat of the couch, turning on the system.  
>As much as sitting like this this hurts, and moreso the murder on her back, Nikki's enjoying the games she's playing with him.  
>"When I win, we have some fun."  
>She licks her lips again as Lincoln sits down beside her, almost bouncing her body off of the couch.  
>Her pussy starts to ache again, numbing the pain in her joints and drawing her attention to what really matters.  
>"If...I lose, I'll have some fun," she finishes, ignoring the wet trail her juices are making as she clumsily loads the game.

>He sits down beside her, watching her fumble with the controller as she starts her game.  
>His gaze shifts upwards, towards the damp flower just about level with his...  
>Hmm.  
>Nikki takes a second to adjust to the view again, grinning to herself when his fingers brush against her narrow hip, her ear tickling from the metallic ringing of a zipper being unzipped.  
>Easy pe-  
>She squeaks loudly when Lincoln grunts, hefting her up by the waist, dragging and scraping her naked body against the cushions before her shoulders collide against his legs.  
>She tears her face away from the screen, craning her head downward to stare up at what this asshole was do-  
>Her vision is suddenly obscured by the now-familiar pound of flesh, bumping and nudging against her cheek and nose as the boy pulls her to lay upside-down against his body.  
>As Lincoln's cock throbs and leaks against her shoulder, she suddenly realizes what he's do-  
>Nikki gasps loudly, with an almost theatrical air as the Cottontop digs in, planting his lips firmly against her reddened, unprotected mons.  
>Her brain immediately fires up, the entire leading day of teasing and touching, scraping and spraying, comes to a head.  
>"Ah! Ah, L-st...Ah!"  
>She pants with full, wheezing breaths, her face and chest turning a dark shade of red as Lincoln hugs her willowy frame closer to his.

>She can't get the words out.  
>To yell at him, make him stop, make him go deeper or hit the right spot.  
>Her voice rises with in pitch with each vowel that manages to escape her lips as Lincoln drags her higher atop the cliffs.  
>Over the pounding of her heart and the blood rushing in her head, she can make out the disgusting, slopping noises of Lincoln's tongue and lips mashing and crashing against her drenched pussy.  
>She's reminded of a video of a pig eating spaghetti.  
>Clear beads of liquid leak from and ooze down his pulsing shaft, just mere inches from her itching, wide-open lips.  
>Her feet bounce uselessly against the wall, well above the munching boy's diving head.  
>Nikki's pussy clenches almost painfully, trying to crush the invading tongue slobbering and bothering her walls.  
>Suddenly, Nikki's vision goes white.  
>Her hearing flickers, and fades.  
>She doesn't fall, or scream, or even feel anything.  
>For a time, a brief instance of creation's grace, Nikki ceases to exist.

>With the shrill tinnitus ringing in her ears, she opens her eyes.  
>She stares blankly, emptily, at the white, bumpy surface several feet above her.  
>What is that again?  
>She searches through her emptied brain, struggling to recall the correct word in her ransacked mind.  
>The...ceiling?  
>That's right, isn't it?  
>Her dad put that stupid popcorn stuff back on the ceiling after making her and her brothers scrape it all off last year.  
>Wait, what's she doing on the floor?  
>The deafening hum in her ears slowly pulls away, leaving Nikki to grow more aware of her surroundings.  
>Despite the chill in the room, her body is almost uncomfortably warm.  
>The scratchiness of the carpet against her naked body is also uncomfortable, but the buzzing of her skin helps her ignore it.  
>As she slowly pulls herself back together, Lincoln walks back into the room.  
>He's naked, like her.  
>His cock, fully erect and bouncing against the air, points at the girl laying before him.  
>"You alive?" he asks casually, sitting down on the floor by her feet.  
>She doesn't answer at first.  
>She lays there, perfectly still, her breath still faint upon her mouth.  
>Her eyes don't move away from the popcorns, seemingly more interested in finding patterns in the bumps and creases than acknowledge someone who may very well have thought she died.  
>"I...I'unno," she mumbles weakly, blinking slowly.  
>Still staring straight up.  
>"M...move closer, mystery voice. I still can't move."  
>She hears a shuffling noise, than a face appears in her field of view.  
>Huh.  
>He's...actually kind of cute.  
>In the very bottom of her vision, Nikki can just make out his peen tapping and bouncing against his belly.  
>"I...assume you did...this to me?" she guesses, raising a finger in an accusatory wiggle.

>He nods, scratching the side of his head while his cheeks cutely flush with red.  
>"Sorry, yeah," he mumbles, looking away to somewhere she can't see.  
>"Don't care," she responds, her vision refocusing on the cute naked boy sitting beside her.  
>"I, uh...didn't think girls could faint like that," he admits.  
>"Still not caring. L-look. I think I'm still...uh, 'going'?" she guesses, quirking and eyebrow.  
>"Coming?" Lincoln offers, reaching down to grab her buzzing hand.  
>She closes her eyes from the contact.  
>Oh, his hands feel nice.  
>"That...might be it," she replies after a moment, her head tilting slowly to the left, the cute boy disappearing from sight.  
>No, shit.  
>Come back, magic man.  
>"Do, uh...d'ya wanna stop?" Lincoln offers carefully, obviously testing the waters of her interest.  
>Upon hearing those words, Nikki's mound squeezes snugly against nothing, a feeling of yearning, a need to fill the emptiness in her belly creeps through her body.  
>"Oh f-f-f-fuck no," she whimpers, now staring firmly at the twenty-dollar bill laying under her couch, crumpled and forgotton by some uncaring, now-broke family.  
>Her breathing grows in strength, her lungs slowly drawing oxygen into her dead limbs and cracked egg.  
>"Listen, uh..."  
>Nikki pauses, frustratedly digging through the landfill of jumbled words.  
>What did she call him before?  
>...Cockhead?  
>That sounds...right, maybe?  
>Who knows, try it out.  
>"Listen, C-cockhead," she mumbles, wincing at just how rude that sounds.  
>"Cockhead?" he asks, his voice betraying the indignation at such sloppy nomenclature.

>Ok, swing and a miss.  
>Come on, kid, try again.  
>Swing, batter batter.  
>"No, u-uh..." she stammers weakly, feeling the juices start to flow again, seeping from her pussy and down her butt.  
>"Cot...cottontop?" she spitballs, rolling the word around in her ears while waiting for a response.  
>That sounds...much better, really.  
>"Ok, that's nicer," the boy mutters to himself, eyes glued to the naked girl's naked features.  
>Good enough, keep going.  
>"I've watched some...s-some porn," she breathes, her eyes tiredly following a small beetle stumble and trip over itself as it navigates across the landscape of dirty rug.  
>"And, uh...I know I should use m-my mouth now..."  
>She blinks again, feeling her strength return all too slowly.  
>"And I n-know I'm supposed to use m-my mouth now, on you."  
>She licks her lips.  
>She wonders how it would feel against them.  
>Or sliding against her tongue.  
>"But you kinda killed me dead here, mate."  
>"Sorry," Lincoln mumbles quietly, gently squeezing the blonde's hand.  
>"Hey, d-do me a solid, turn my head around."  
>After a second's pause, Lincoln reaches over with his free hand, cupping Nikki's hand with his fingers, then slowly twisting her head back towards him.  
>"Much nicer," she murmers, looking up at him as soon as he returns to view, smiling with a tired, not-quite satisfied grin.  
>"But I can give you something better than just some mouth action," she offers, wiggling an eyebrow at the boy.  
>His cock's bouncing with his pulse.  
>Clearly at least two of them like where this is going.  
>"Cotton-top, y...ah, you, uh, think you can lift me?" Nikki asks quietly.  
>With a newfound strength in her arms, Nikki flexes with some strain.  
>She returns the hand squeeze after a moment of concentration.  
>"Think you can carry me to the bathroom?"

>The two of them remain where they are, like a Romeo and Juliet pair who were both so busy sucking each other's dicks over getting the part, neither of them actually went to rehearsal.  
>"The bathroom?"  
>"Yeah."  
>Line.  
>"...Why?"  
>Nikki crooks a grin, seemingly uncaring of the new gaps in her smile.  
>"You're really asking?" she jokes, her eye twitching as she lifts a lead arm up.  
>"I haven't taken a shower since yesterday, I bounced and rolled for almost two blocks, almost got run over, and I still have bits of asphalt stuck in my hair."  
>Lincoln ducks down slightly, letting the tall girl slink an arm over his neck.  
>"Yeah, fair enough," he admits after a moment, grabbing her free wrist and guiding it to join its twin.  
>His boner tapping against his belly, he presses his own hands under the blonde's prone form.  
>She chuckles when he cups her perky butt, quickly turning into a pained whimper when his hand runs over a rather large bruise between her shoulder blades.  
>"Gentle please," Nikki gasps as Lincoln starts to lift, blinking tears out of her eyes as her flesh responds very unhappily to the carry.  
>"Sorry, sorry," he answers back, adjusting his grip as he slowly rises to his feet.  
>As soon as his legs straighten, he stops, standing still and giving the suffering girl a moment to adjust.  
>Soon enough, Nikki's breathing slows, and with a nod, the boy slowly walks into the foyer.  
>Then she feels his cockhead tapping against the small of her back with each step.  
>She feels a slight tickle between her legs.  
>He stops at the staircase, looking up the old wood, into the dim gloom above.  
>"Bathroom's upstairs, yeah?" he asks, seemingly unaware of the poking he's giving her kidney.

>Nikki regrets her decision the instant Lincoln starts climbing.  
>Each jostle and rock of her broken body is like a thousand needles in her spine.  
>She had plans to joke and annoy him the whole trip up.  
>A lie about a rollerskate here, a joke about a tickle in her butt there.  
>You know, to break the mood.  
>But halfway up, Nikki's more concerned with holding back the waterworks.  
>Stupid, should have just walked with him.  
>At least then, she could keep the act going, with the added fun of some handplay.  
>Each step causes her to see stars, to bite her tongue lest she cry out .  
>Any numbness Cottontop's magic tongue and fingers gave her has flown right out the win-  
>"Nikki, I asked you something."  
>The blonde squeaks in surprise, her good eye flying open.  
>Breathing harder than her bruised ribs like, she looks around, gathers her bearings.  
>Ok, she's upstairs.  
>Means stairs are done with.  
>No more pain.  
>Good.  
>G-good.  
>"Huh?" she mumbles, rubbing her nose to hide the sniffle.  
>"Say it again, I-I spaced out a bit. Uh. You've been poking me, huh."  
>Lincoln's cheeks turn a shade deeper than its already-solid pink.  
>"I'm, uh, asking for directions here," he says.  
>"Where's the bathroom?"  
>Nikki blinks.  
>Right.  
>She nods, jerking her chin towards the door down the hall.  
>The plan, yeah.  
>"Down there," she instructs, her eye twitching as the boy lumbers after her direction.  
>"Middle door on the left."  
>Nikki snuggles closer to her beau's naked chest.  
>Here's hoping a nice, hot shower will smooth her nerves, and put her back in a fun mood.

>"Easy, easy!" Nikki says, wincing and whimpering as she's lowered into the showerstall.  
>"Doing my best here," Lincoln replies, his boner springing free from off her pelvis.  
>As soon as she locks eyes with his peen, it's as if most of Nikki's discomforts melt away.  
>"It's good, Lunk," she quips, sighing not unpleasantly as she sits up, resting her back against the cold glass, "guess you need smart ol' Nikki to guide you through the shower, yeah?"  
>Lincoln shrugs, reaching down to tug at his shaft.  
>Nikki licks her lips, almost jealously, at the playing.  
>Her body quickly starts heating up.  
>"Wouldn't say no," he answers, glancing around the room, taking in the layout.  
>"I'd rather not boil you alive or freeze you to death trying to get it right, you know?"  
>Nikki nods, eyes still glued to her new favourite ride.  
>"Tell you what, snowcap," she starts, wincing as she eases herself off of the glass wall.  
>Pushing away from it, she rests her weight against the opposite side, the knob within reach.  
>She wiggles her hips, both to keep her weight off her knees, and to give Lincoln something to peek at.  
>"I'll get the water right," she offers, looking back with a smirk.  
>"You get the towels."  
>And like a sinker weighing the hook down the line, Lincoln's attention is firmly on her dripping, peach-clad mound.  
>The smirk grows giddy when his peen bounces up, twitching strongly to the inviting sight.  
>"Yeah, sure," he answers, forcing his eyes away as he stands up.  
>He looks around before walking towards the toilet.  
>"In here, I'm guessing?" he asks, opening the cupboard above the throne.  
>"Yep," she answers, squeaking loudly as Satan himself drags his tongue down her spine.  
>The yelp of pain smooths into a pleased coo as she adjusts the temperature, exorcizing the Devil and replacing him with the relaxing spray of water.  
>"Get some extra ones, too."  
>"Why?"  
>"If I'm gonna be sitting here, I'd rather have something soft under my legs."  
>Or hard.  
>Either-or, really.

>Nikki stays in her pose while waiting for her towels.  
>More out of pragmatism than any thought-out scheme to rile Snowcap more than he already is.  
>Even with the shower helping her muscles relax, her body is still killing her.  
>...Maybe this was a bad idea.  
>In an instant, cold, sticky doubt creeps into Nikki's otherwise hot fire full of irons.  
>She's already a mess, and having a cute boy bouncing her in his lap, poking her, rubbing, and stuff she's not sure is even possible won't help matters.  
>As if on cue, Nikki bites her lip as her lower back spasms again, having saved her life by breaking her fall several times.  
>Ah jeez, now she's rolling with it.  
>Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tap out.  
>Just...explain the situation, and offer to cuddle.  
>Ronnie did say he's a good list-  
>Nikki squawks in shock as a heavy towel bounces off her head.  
>"I got some cloths too," Lincoln informs her, laying a hand under the stream, feeling the heat before dipping in.  
>He grunts neutrally, then steps in, maneuvering carefully around the presenting girl.  
>"Hey, move up a little bit," he says, tapping a toe against her bruised calf.  
>Shit, never mind, huh?  
>Nikki's face twitches as she twists her legs, clearing enough room for Lincoln to get behind her.  
>Him and that...fat dick.  
>He slides down the glass wall, folding his legs under him as he waves her back.  
>Alright Nikki, you got this.  
>Swallowing the lump in throat, the blonde eases off of the wall, briefly buried under the spray of water, before jumping when the boy's hands grip her waist.  
>"Careful Nicks," Lincoln mutters, watching the girl's rump float closer to him.  
>"Hey, nicknames are my thing," Nikki shoots back, failing to hold back the chuckle.  
>Despite her nerves and anxiety, Nikki's panting up a storm and her heart's hammering like a piston.  
>*Boop*.

>She freezes when something soft, hard, and very warm taps and presses between her cheeks.  
>Taking a shaky breath, the blonde carefully lowers down the rest of the way, whimpering hotly as Lincoln's dick spreads her cleft open, burying between her cheeks as he guides her down to his lap.  
>Finally, cheeks tap against thigh, and she lets go of the wall.  
>Lincoln gets to work, lathering her hair with shampoo while firmly wedged in her butt.  
>The boy mutters and hums to himself as he cleans her, burying her locks under a cloud of foam before shifting focus.  
>Ignoring her pained gasps, the boy works on her arms, removing all the bits of dirt scab from her skin.  
>He presses her forward, tipping her under the hot spray, fingers massaging her scalp as the now-dark foam fills the basin.  
>Her dirty, almost mustard tangles now glisten like spun gold, carefully gathered away from her face and placed between the massive purple splotch between her shoulders.  
>Nikki's at a loss for words.  
>Everywhere this boy's hands goes, roaming liberally across her body like a cow escaping into a school field, her aches and sores go with them.  
>Like a baloon, and the rest of the thought melts from her brain when Lincoln's hands grip her shoulders, kneading and massaging the lumps and knots.  
>Nikki moans, low and loud, a lazy note warbling from her hanging mouth.  
>Jesus, is this how mom feels whenever she goes to the spa?  
>As she melts into his touch, draping herself against his supporting, wiry frame, cooing happily as his hands dance against her tingling skin, Lincoln leans forward and steals a quick kiss on the cheek.  
>All the while, she feels it wedged in her butt.  
>Lincoln's hotdog, squished between her pert cheeks.  
>Throbbing and leaking, he shifts his weight, gives a flex, making it squirm and wiggle agaisnt her.  
>She sighs whenever he thrusts, grinding his full length against her rear.  
>Nikki likes that most.

>She learns a lot about Lincoln over the twenty minutes under the spray.  
>He really wasn't kidding about the big family.  
>Most of his sisters sound pretty cool.  
>She'd actually like to meet...  
>Meet, uh.  
>Um.  
>Which one was it, Leni?  
>No, that's the fashion o-  
>Lyn, that's it.  
>Yeah, her.  
>Be neat to swap notes with her.  
>Maybe get some outside help on the Pinwheel.  
>Nikki also learned pretty quick that Lunk is a damn good cuddler.  
>The time spent in the shower is nothing short of wonderful for Nikki.  
>The pain in her back.  
>The pleasure scrubbing against her butt.  
>The whiny ache in her loins.  
>The soothing of his hands on her shoulders.  
>This would drive her insane, normally.  
>Hell, just going a couple days without Finding Nemo would be enough to oh wait a minute what's he doing.  
>Nikki lets out a startled moan when Lincoln suddenly wraps his arms her flat tummy and chest.  
>He pulls his hips back, just enough to pop his knob free from her buns, then-  
>*Poik!*  
>There was a brief flash of panic, a cold flush of fearful dread when that fat, pink crown pressed against her hole, only for it to scrape off, slip between her legs, and with a sigh from them both, his cock glides out the other side.

>As soon as Nikki settles down into her new seat, Lincoln pulls her flush against him, the flat of her scraped back reclining against his torso.  
>"Ya know Lunck," Nikki sighs, biting her lip and tilting her head to give the boy's mouth more room, her tingling skin now actively buzzing as he kisses and nuzzles the supple flesh.  
>"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have some actual experience. Who's the lucky girl?"  
>Hearing that, Lincoln flinches, then quickly pulls his head again.  
>Oh no.  
>Nikki opens her eye, a momentary face of sadness creasing her face before she tries to turn and look at him.  
>Her friendly banter is screwing her over again.  
>Even though he's turned his head away from her, she studies what she can make out of his face through the steam.  
>It's not much, but she can read his hot ears, burning freckles, and firm line for a mouth as easily as any of her brothers, whenever they get caught doing something retarded.  
>"...Personal?" she guesses, wiggling her shoulders against his chest in a friendly gesture, while fluttering her eye up at him in mock-girlishness.  
>Lincoln doesn't answer at first, but after a second of tense silence, quickly sighs and turns to look down at her.  
>She lets out a squeak when he squeezes her tighter, her heart fluttering from the smothering hug.  
>"Something like that," he mutters, before flashing her a lazy grin and pushing his face into her crook once more.  
>Held tight and all-but rooted in place, she can do nothing but gasp as sputter under the now-cold water as her sleepover-mate starts thrusting again while macking on her neck.

>She melts into his embrace, her bandaged noggin draped over his shoulder as his hands roam over her body.  
>Her ragged puffs and squeaks have grown more assertive, her body adjusting to the untold pleasure of a foreign touch.  
>She moans, low and long, as her meaty mons clutches and slicks against Lincoln's gentle, yet assertive pounding.  
>His precum has been leaking out for a while now, and every time she lifts up high, she can feel how slippering his head has gotten when the tip presses for a brief instance into her entrance, only to spring off and settle back between her thighs.  
>She's not even afraid of that thing jamming into her anymore.  
>All she cares about is the good feelings, and the murmured compliments branding her neck.  
>The two are stuck in an equilibrium of sorts.  
>Too turned-on to really stop.  
>But also too relaxed to go farther, to tip themselves over the mountain like the yodeling man in that gameshow.  
>Lincoln whispers another praise into her boiling skin, his lips latching onto an odd scar on her shoulder, gently suckling, then  
>She doesn't hear him, her pounding heart and like four other things rendering her deaf to conscious thought.  
>Her mouth hangs open, the odd pearly "ah, ah," floating past her lips.  
>Nikki's arms are lifted over her head, haphazardly wrapped around his nape wait what is that.  
>Nikki's vision clears slightly from the sparkly cloud of white, a byproduct of her occipital lobe nearing a siezure.  
>Her bouncing falters slighty.  
>What is th-ow.  
>Her mouth snaps shut, and her hips slow to a stop.  
>Ow, ow ow ow OW OW OW FUCK CRAMP FUCK FUCK FUCK.

>Nikki's mouth splits into a grimace as her calf suddenly splays out to the side.  
>She hisses loudly, instictively fighting the grapple to double down into a ball.  
>The threat display grows into a squeal of pain, all that wonderful hedonism evaporating as the blonde's muscles spasm and contort under her bruised skin.  
>It took a second of confusion on Lincoln's part to notice the alien worms swarming in the girl's leg.  
>Quickly pushing her off of his dripping peen, he scoops the taller girl into a bridal carry and takes her to her room.  
>Nikki hugs his neck tightly, muffling her pained moans and screams with a pound of Loud meat.  
>Hip-checking the door with a flowery "N" painted on it, the boy kicks and stumbles through the small mountain of crap littering her floor.  
>As soon as Nikki's bottom touches bedsheets, her arms detach from his nape, and with an almost-comical pop, her mouth unlatches from his bicep.  
>Ignoring the hot pain from the ring of teethmarks dented into his arm, Lincoln quickly works, forcing Nikki to lie flat on her back, stretch her legs straight, and lift the cramping limb into the air.  
>The naked, suffering blonde whips her head back and forth, snorting loudly through her nose as Lincoln rubs and squeezes the spasming muscle.  
>"You have great legs, you know," Lincoln comments on the side, "you should also start clenching your toes. Close and open, like that, yeah."  
>Soon enough, as miserable as she is, she feels the rebellion in her calf quell and eventually silence itself.  
>Hyperventilation shifts into pained whines as the massage soothes the aftershocks.

>Opening her eyes, Nikki blinks through the tears to see Whitecap gently kiss the boo-boo bruise just above her ankle.  
>It's amazing how far his altruism can extend, even while his cock is still rock-hard and leaking lubricants all over her bedding.  
>"You know," he murmers softly, gazing intently on her willowy limbs, "you've got really great legs. You don't dance, do you?"  
>Her breath catches when he suddenly leans over, planting a wet smooch on her inner thigh, before lifting it up by the knee, trailing soft kisses and wet licks along the scuffs and scratches.  
>The girl timidly nibbles on her finger as Cottontop sets her engine roaring in record time, the slick hardness of his cock sliding against her other leg putting her in the red.  
>Ever since the growth spurt, Nikki has been a little self-conscious about her...proportions.  
>Let's face it, until she eventually fills out, whenever that'll be, she's just a stringbean.  
>But this kid, slobbering all over her lanky legs, practically dry-humping her all the while, well.  
>A smug, sticky surge of ego wells inside of the blonde.  
>This is a fucking compliment if she ever saw one.

>Then, without warning, he drops her leg back onto the bed.  
>Quickly maneuvering between them, he grabs a pillow from above her.  
>Remembering the videos she watched last week, Nikki grunts as she raises her hips, gritting her teeth through the pain as Lunk shoves it under her petite bottom.  
>She stares down her body, watching with a sudden sense of bashfulness as the boy kneels down, almost reverently, before her drenched sex.  
>On any other day, this would be outright humiliating.  
>If her growth spurt were a source of anxiety, all the babyfat puffing out her mound has made sure that she avoid the pool whenever possible.  
>Which sucks, Nikki loves swimming.  
>Especially whenever she steals one of her brother's trunks and takes advantage of her flat chest, enjoying the freedom that comes w-  
>Nikki's eye almost pops out of her skull when Lincoln pushes forward and kisses her pussy, full on the lips.  
>Her mouth hangs open, but no air sucks in when his tongue worms past her meaty vulva, drinking deeply of the nectar from her flower.  
>He did this before to her, on the couch.  
>She never came that hard before, passing out from the steamroller slamming into her like that.  
>And with the last half-hour of teasing and edging, she dimly wonders if she'll explode like a grenade again.  
>In self-preservation, her brain switches off as the little yodeling song on that game show starts up in her head, each lap against her entrance and every brush of his nose against her clit pushing her higher and higher.  
>And just as Nikki reaches the top of the world.  
>Just as she's about to fall from a height most men never reach.  
>Lincoln pulls away.

>The juice caking his chin and cheeks make him look like he's been slimed.  
>"Sweet," he chirps, smacking his lips and wiping his mouth.  
>Nikki watches him emptily, her lips barely parted as she hyperventilates.  
>A thick string of drool connects her chin to her collarbone, tears streaming down her jawling and into her quilt.  
>She makes no reaction whatsoever to his sudden blueballing, aside from the frantic clenching of her pussy, muscles flexing desperately to suckle that wondrous stimulation back where it belongs.  
>Then he shuffles closer, reaching up with one hand to cup her boiling face, while the other grips his worryingly-dark shaft.  
>Almost glittering from the amount of precum coating it, the spongy crown makes contact with Nikki's mons.  
>Her heart briefly stops, a small orgasm ripping through her frozen body.  
>Just from the contact.  
>Her vision suddenly shifts as Lincoln tilts her head back, his thumb playfully tugging at her lower lip as that glorious contact grows more firm, shifting from just a touch to a persistent pressure.  
>He whispers something to her, but she doesn't hear him over the tinnitus.  
>Nikki closes her eye when Whitecap's face takes up her view, his lips pressing against hers with an almost-chaste gentleness.  
>The blonde can't even comprehend the nature of human language when the boy's cockhead finally passes through her entrance.  
>No words can describe the sensation of her first penetration, her first stretching by real, living flesh.  
>Everything ceases to exist when Lincoln shifts his cockhand to her slender hip, swearing hotly into her neck as he buries his length, finally, into her pussy.  
>A great flash of brilliant light envelopes Nicole's very soul when Lincoln bottoms out, his full length filling her to capacity, his peehole nuzzling affectionately against her womb.

>Lincoln feels Nikki suddenly go slack in his arms.  
>Great.  
>Cursing to himself, he pushes himself up, staring down at the unconscious girl.  
>Her arms still hang loosely around his neck, but it's clear she's out for the count.  
>He can barely make out the taller girl's narrow chest swell with air.  
>Pressing two fingers to her neck, Lincoln quietly mouths to himself while counting her pulse.  
>...Yeah, there it is.  
>Weak, but steady.  
>Wiping the sheen of sweat off his brow, Lincoln fully sits back, inspecting the connecting point between the two preteens.  
>He raises an eyebrow.  
>While his lips are too chapped to properly whistle, he'd have sung one out from the sight before him.  
>Despite the puffiness, Nikki's labia is stretched taut against the base of his cock.  
>Because of the foreign object lodged in her, her clitoris peeks out from its hood, a bright pink pearl perched atop her spread-open flower.  
>"Holy..." he whispers, his surprised eyes following the outline of his bulge trailing up her tummy.  
>She's definitely a tight girl, but being able to see himself through her own skin?  
>He pulls back an inch, hissing a moan through his teeth as an inch of protruding flesh flattens back along the plains of the girl's stomach.  
>Yeah, no.  
>Feeling his balls tighten, Lincoln hunches back down, wrapping his arms almost possessively around Nikki's chest.  
>That's too much.  
>Burying himself back to the hilt, Lincoln wastes no time thrusting with abandon, the age-long sound of flesh smacking against flesh awakening the reptile portions of his brain.  
>Quickly switching to cruise control, for cool this time, the Whitecapped horndog sputters and grunts as his balls begin to boil b'over.

>All too quickly, the boy burns out, crashing his groin against the unconscious girl's, lifting his head to moan loudly, a raspy bay more reminiscent of an old dog suffering from separation anxiety than the kind of noise that your ancestors would smile down on.  
>Who cares though, really?  
>The future is now, old people.  
>Watch and learn.  
>Lincoln grunts loud and long each time his seed surges forward, flooding into Nikki's boiling womb.  
>It quickly fills up, and each grinding thrust makes a cocktail of spunk and juice squirt out of her entrance, splattering against her bedsheets.  
>The entire time, Nikki lays still underneath her lover.  
>Even while her pussy is guzzling down the evidence literally coating her insides, she doesn't make a peep.  
>Like she's in a state of suspended animation.  
>Detached.  
>Detached...  
>As further gibberish and poorly-parsed references skitter through Lincoln's sparking brain, the primordial essence gripping his mind lets go, satisfied that a new generation has been secured.  
>Releasing control.

>Lincoln catches his breath, letting himself come back down to earth while the steam rises from his body.  
>He pushes himself up into a sitting position, getting some fresh air into his lungs.  
>He winces as his peen stretches slightly from being pulled away, held fast by Nikki's clenching walls.  
>Speaking of, actually.  
>The boy looks down at the sleeping blonde, taking her in properly this time.  
>She seems to be a quick healer; most of her scabs have fallen off in the shower, and the few gashes and scrapes that haven't faded away are fully closed.  
>He runs the math in his head, cross-referencing his own experiences with injuries.  
>Ignoring the soreness or internal damage, the blonde will likely fully recover from her accident in two or three days.  
>He leans down again, running a hand exploritively over her chest.  
>In the corner of his eye, he catches her lip twitch when he brushes over a nipple.  
>"Cute shade," he mumbles, playfully pinching and tweaking the pink rubbery nub.  
>The two lovers shiver, her from the teasing, and him from the squeezing.  
>He leans down further, his mouth opening and his tongue lapping gently at Nikki's nipple.

>"Uh," the blonde grunts, her hand suddenly flicking up and slapping him in the back of the head.  
>Lincoln ignores it, reaching up to play with the other one.  
>He suckles gently but persistently, ocassionaly pinching it with his teeth, before switching to the other.  
>Nikki's nails dig and scratch into his scalp, her voice panting out in peeps and squeaks from her hung-open mouth.  
>Every now and again, her pussy crushes down on his shaft, the spaztic milking keeping him hard.  
>After a few moments of tasting an biting, the boy detaches from Nikki's chest with a satiated pop.  
>Wiping his mouth, he inspects his work.  
>Both of her nipples now stand straight out, towering above the great planes of her torso.  
>Two rings of teeth marks circle the nubs, the skin between them a dark shade of pink.  
>A far cry from the sunken pits he saw at the start of the night.  
>His focus shifts to her face, smiling to himself at the affect he's had on her.  
>Nikki's face is beet-red, her mouth hanging open as she gasps and pants, her unbandaged eye still closed in sleep, but the dancing he can see under the lid makes it clear that she's going crazy in her dreams.

>Resting his hands at her rib cage, he runs them down, gliding slickly along her slender sides, only feeling a minor bump as they pass her hips.  
>Following the travel, he leans back to admire the mousetrap currently keep his dick in lockdown.  
>Even with the extra padding, Nikki's meaty mound is stretched tight around his base.  
>Lincoln lets out a soft moan, feeling how close he is again to another pop, snugly lodged inside of her.  
>And while he'd love to just start grinding into her and fill her with more cum, Lincoln grabs her hips with his hands.  
>Biting his lips, Lincoln hopes he doesn't explode as he slowly, forcefully pulls away from the girl's snatch.  
>Lincoln watches as the faint bulge protruding through her otherwise-flat tummy disappears with each inch withdrawn, in turn causing Nikki to sigh and twitch against him.  
>Her pussy squeezes as tight as possible, her walls undulating and wriggling, doing everything in its power to keep that beloved violator buried deep inside it.  
>Soon enough, Lincoln feels the last bit of resistance from Nikki's labia before his cock springs free, slapping wetly against his belly as he struggles not to fall off the bed.  
>Lincoln lets out a sharp gasp, the disappointment almost painful as his peen twitches in the cold air.  
>Panting almost as hard as her, her looks down at her pussy, blinking in surprise to see the puffy cleft sealed shut.  
>Amazing; not even a drip of cum had leaked out.  
>Aside from the colour and her clit poking out through its hood, it looks practically untouched.  
>Looking up at her face, Lincoln nods when he sees her still out cold.  
>Good.  
>He reaches down, grabbing her willowy thigh.  
>With a grunt, he flips her over, almost rolling her into the wall as she lays on her stomach.  
>Stuffing a pillow under her tummy, Lincoln shifts into position, spreads her legs to give space, and presses his cockhead against her entrance once more.

>Nikki lets out a soft gasp as her pussy splits open, melting into a hitched whine as Lincoln sinks down to the hilt in one go.  
>Lincoln lets out a happy sigh as the smothering, velvety warms envelopes his length again.  
>He slumps down, draping himself over her back, keep his arms under him to give her breathing space as he slowly grinds his hips against her rump.  
>"Phu," Nikki wheezes, a string of drool hanging from her lips as she's slowly jostled and rocked by her lover.  
>"Nuh..."  
>Lincoln lets out a grunt of his own, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple as he fights to stay in control as he paces himself.  
>Despite his willpower holding strong, he can't resist latching onto her neck, suckling against the salty-sweet flesh as his turtle slow-and-steadies the sleeping rabbit.  
>"Ouh..."  
>His lips tremble from the vibrations of her voicebox, as the blonde sings out a low, dulcet moan.  
>Nikki's pussy vices up, clearly enjoying the new angles of penetration.  
>Rewarding his efforts with an encouraging massage.  
>Furrowing his brow, the Whitecap hunkers down, pressing his arms tight against her narrow chest.  
>His cock lurches, a thin stream of precum jetting into the suffocating heat and tightness.  
>He's not going to last much longer, but dangit, he's going to make sure she enjoys it.  
>"Ah"s and "Oh"s and even a "nngh" fill the air as Nikki's bottom clumsily rises up, pushing against the boy's groin as her body struggles to meet his thrusts.  
>"M-muh...n..h-huh?"  
>Lincoln's eyes snap open, staring up at Nikki's face as her eye flickers open.  
>Her eyebrow purses in confusion, shoots up in shock, then her eye swivels down to meet his.  
>Bright green meets dark blue.

>"Wht'r'yu d'...?" she slurs, lifting her head to try and look behind him.  
>She flinches when Lincoln's cock lurches again, and several emotions roll through her face.  
>But who gives a shit about that.  
>All that matters is Nikki's eye rolls back, her cunt crushes his lengthy loin lover like a juice press, and the two jump off the cliff.  
>Both of them whimper and shudder as Lincoln empties his balls, flooding into Nikki's womb yet again.  
>The two stay locked together as they drown in mutual bliss, mostly because Nikki's long long legs have locked together behind the boy, keeping him pressed against her cooch.  
>Her heels bounce against his boyish buns with each rock of her frame, and if she were back in California, she'd swear she woke up to a 4.3.  
>Sadly, things come to an end.  
>Seasons change, time passes by.  
>As the weeks become the months become the years.  
>With a tired grunt, Lincoln rolls off of Nikki, his softening peen slipping free from her thoroughly-satisfied sex.  
>Nikki mumbles weakly, shivering from the exposure to the cold.  
>With her own exhausted grunt, Nikki rolls to her side, and taking an offered hand from the Cottontop, eases painfuly into a sit.  
>She swallows dryly, struggling to hold back a cough from the scratchiness in her throat.  
>"Well," she mutters hoarsely, reaching for the water bottle on the night stand.  
>She winces sharply as a stab of pain rips through her belly.  
>Either from the injuries or the sex, she doesn't know.  
>Taking a deep swig of the life-giving water, she passes the nectar of the gods to her beau as the liquid hydrates her windpipe.  
>"That happened."  
>Lincoln glances up at her, before flicking his eyes down.  
>"Huh," he mutters, handing the bottle back to her.  
>"What?" she asks, drawing deep from the clear vessel.  
>"You're actually shorter than me," Lincoln points out, a crooked grin on his face.  
>Nikki's eye angrily flicks up at him.  
>"Sh..." she mutters, playfully punching the plastic bottle into his chest.  
>"Shut up."

>"You know, it's a little weird."  
>"What is?"  
>"We met, what, two months ago? And hung out for maybe two hours?"  
>"Yeah?"  
>"And we hang out again for the first time since then, and a few hours later, I'm feeling pretty...stuffed."  
>Nikki trails off, glancing away at a spot on her wall as she takes a deep swig from her bottle.  
>Lincoln looks at her, and without meaning to, shifts his gaze lower.  
>Most of the bandages that were on her have either fallen off from the shower earlier, or now stick to the soggy quilt.  
>He freezes at her chest, mouth agape at the bouquet of bruises covering her ribs and shoulder.  
>It almost looks like a tattoo, or a medical cutaway in one of mom's old journals.  
>Every inch his eyes move makes him wince in sympathy.  
>He thought she was joking about how she bounced down the pavement, but the proof is in just how much of her skin is missing.  
>"Fuck, Nikki," he whispers, staring in near-horror at what looks like a hocky puck-sized hole in her pelvis.  
>It's clean, like all the others, but a clear liquid has since started to leak out onto the surrounding tissue.  
>She looks back at him with a quizzical "mrh?".  
>"Can you get up?" he asks, already springing to his feet and grabbing her free hand.  
>Nikki blinks, then glances at where he was looking, then lower still at her legs.  
>"Maybe?" she guesses, scrunching her face as her foot flexes a second later.  
>"You kinda did a number on me just now, I might not have my legs back yet."  
>She looks up at him with an almost innocent look in her eye, despite having just been fucked stupid twenty minutes ago.  
>"Why?"  
>Lincoln reaches an arm around to her side, and with a grunt, hauls her to her feet.  
>"Because those are going to get infected. Come on, we're heading back to the bathroom. We need to dress those again."

>Nikki shrugs and tosses the now-empty bottle into one of her clothing piles.  
>"Lead the way," she says, resting her head on his shoulder as he crutch-walks her back into the hallway.  
>Putting her down on the toilet, Lincoln wastes no time digging out the first aid kit.  
>With the sink running and heating up, the boy tugs off the remaining bandages, exposing the blonde mummy to the living world for the first time in almost twenty hours.  
>Nikki stays quiet for the most part, save to answer his surprisingly-knowledgeable questions about her injuries.  
>Such as "does this hurt?", answered with a "no, not really".  
>Which is to say is the only thing being asked.  
>Using the hot water to disinfect the scissors each time, Lincoln gingerly cuts off the stragglers, peeling them off of her skin with patient hands.  
>"Come to think of it," she muses, watching him delicately lift her leg and start patching it up.  
>"Why doesn't this hurt? Even with the fresh meds, I should be feeling..."  
>She shrugs, lifting the other limb with a grunt as soon as he finishes.  
>"Well, anything else than right now."  
>Lincoln looks up at her, his fingers digging into her inner thigh as a quickly-thinning roll of gauze hangs from his thumb.  
>"What do you feel?" he asks, struggling to not look directly in front of him.  
>"Not good, but kind of...I dunno, fuzzy?"  
>Lincoln just nods and returns to work.

>"That's just from the sex," he explains, tossing the empty tube into the trash and grabbing a fresh bottle of peroxide.  
>"You're body's completely swamped in..."  
>He pauses, staring into space as he soaks a couple cotton balls in the fizzy water.  
>"I can't remember the word," he admits before stepping close and leaning over the girl.  
>"Lift your arm. Thanks. But it's a thing in your brain that both makes you feel good and numbs pain."  
>"Oh yeah?" Nikki mumbles, almost jumping when he unceremoniously presses the balls into her puck-wound.  
>It doesn't hurt, but the sensation of wet cotton balls suddenly bubbling and fizzing makes her let out a startled squeak.  
>"Yeah. Like right now, this doesn't hurt at all. Hell, I could just slam your hand in the door here, and you woulnd't feel it."  
>"Neat. Which sister taught you this?"  
>"Lisa. She also taught me how to set a dislocated shoulder after Lynn tackled her in the back yard."  
>Throwing the cotton away, Lincoln cuts some gauze and applies it to the wound, wraps it and her entire waist in a good amount more, then clips it together.  
>They stay quiet for the rest of the session, with him delicately bandaging her arms, putting one in a sling, and disinfecting the pockmarks on her neck.  
>Every time he gets close to her, the tall girl can't help but focus on the rock-solid chub nearly poking her each time it slaps his leg or swings around.  
>She can't understand it.  
>In her videos, the guy's usually only good for one good bang, then just shrinks away.  
>She's popped his cork like nine times, and he's still got it up.  
>Like he's a horse or something.

>Finally, the face.  
>Nikki keeps her face relatively neutral, but she can feel the blush practically glowing off her cheeks every time he adjusts or tilts her head.  
>Despite it almost being like getting her bangs inspected during a hair cut, it's somehow...intimate, with him doing it.  
>She quietly pours over his face as he sticks her when she has the chance.  
>His eyes are lined with deep shadows, though considering it was almost two in the morning when she woke up on the floor, it might just be exhaustion.  
>Up this close, she notices just how heavy the freckles are coated across his cheeks and nose.  
>Most of them are really faint, but she didn't realize how...cute it makes him.  
>Like someone just threw some cinnamon on him.  
>Nikki can feel her heart thumping hard against the tight cinch on her chest.  
>His teeth poke down past his lip, and it's apparently a thing in his family.  
>The large chip looks pretty bad, but he hasn't had trouble scarfing down the ice cream.  
>His hair is a shocking, almost painfully-pure shade of white.  
>If it weren't for the odd strand on his chest, and the small crops growing on his junk, she'd have called him a tryhard bleachjob.  
>Lincoln suddenly looks her in the eye.  
>She freezes, staring back at him like a deer on the highway about to meet God.  
>He smiles, the skin around his tired eyes crinkling.  
>Nikki's face is absolutely incandescent.  
>Oh no.  
>He's hot.

>The last item on the list is her eye.  
>At first she tries to play it off, pushing away his prying hands as he tries to pull the patch off her face.  
>Then she puts her foot, firmly telling him to leave it alone.  
>It's even more assertive if you ignore the fearful waver in her voice.  
>Then she becomes timid, remembering how Ronnie's mom reacted when she first saw it.  
>Her mom's stitched her up several times since they moved into town, but that was the first time she ever heard the nurse mutter in hushed Spanish.  
>"Lunk, just..."  
>She tries to twist away again, but a cupped palm keeps her head still.  
>"Pl-please leave it alone..." she asks in a quiet voice.  
>This isn't her.  
>This isn't the Nikki she knows and loves.  
>This isn't the Nikki who flashes the holes in her mouth with pride.  
>This ain't the girl who nearly killed herself over four or five blocks.  
>Six hours ago, she was perfectly fine flashing her naked body to some country boy she met not even six months ago.  
>She might be developing a crush, but come the fuck on man.  
>Nikki closes her eyes as the last of the eyepatch peels off her scuffed face.  
>Her heart flutters when Lincoln shifts his grip, inspecting her features like a sculpture with a statue.  
>"Pretty badly bruised, but looks Ok," he mutters to himself.  
>She hears a click, and her skin buzzes from the loss of light.  
>"Can you open your eyes for me?"  
>She clenches them tighter on reflex, only to force her lids to relax.  
>She takes a quick breath before, and with great hesitation and twitching, Nikki returns to the world of binocular vision.  
>The first thing she sees if Lincoln's pained wince.  
>"Jesus," he mutters, before quickly turning away to dig into the nearly-empty case.  
>Nikkie quietly sighs and looks away.  
>First time she's felt properly ashamed of her appearance.  
>It's not fun.  
>She closes her eyes again as Lincoln puts the patch over the lid, then the pad over her eye, and finally tapes it to her skull.  
>Yeah, it's not a feeling she's particularly enjoying right now.

>As much as she'd rather curl up and die over that reaction, she can't help but to him.  
>"How, uh..." she starts idly, focusing more on an old stain on the wall than him.  
>"How bad does it look?"  
>Lincoln shakes his head, hooping her good arm over his shoulder as he helps her to her feet.  
>"Don't worry about it," he says, leading her carefully back into the hallway.  
>"No, dude. For real, tell me."  
>Nikki's mummified face suddenly pales.  
>"Y-you don't think I'll lose it, do you?" she squeaks, turning her head so she can see him.  
>Lincoln glances at her, then shakes his head again.  
>"No, it's not that bad, but there's a lot of blood-"  
>"Blood?-"  
>"-Stop that."  
>There's a firmness in his voice; the kind of tone that reminds her of her dad, just before an argument with one of her brothers turns physical.  
>A strong, demanding timber; a last fair warning before you get a boot to the ass.  
>She quiets down, and he sighs.  
>"Look," he starts, "you won't lose the eye. But you're not going to be using it for a while. I had a similar thing once.  
>Nikki's lone visible eyebrow raises.  
>"Lynn?" she guesses.  
>"Luna. I startled her once, and she hit me with a pipe."  
>The two of them stops just before the stairs.  
>"...A pipe?" Nikki repeats.  
>"Yeah, right across the eyes. I was blind for about a week."  
>"Why did she have a pipe?"  
>"I dunno, she wouldn't talk about it."  
>"...Your family's weird, Lunc."  
>"Tell me about it."  
>He gestures down to the stairs.  
>"You ready to head down? We need our clothes."

>Nikki follows his hand, down the flight of stairs.  
>The blonde swallows nervously, remembering how painful it was coming up here in the first place.  
>And seeing it from the other way, it's almost like it's got...three times as many stairs now.  
>Like she were climbing stairs for ants all these years, before the accident.  
>And now here eyes are finally open, and the veil has been pulled aside.  
>She coughs nervously before flashing a weak smile to the boy.  
>"Uh, h-hey, listen...how about we hit the sack?" she suggests, reaching around and playfully scratching his hair.  
>"I thought we were going to watch another movie," he counters, twisting his head away from her nails.  
>Nikki glances around quickly before settling with a shrug.  
>"I mean, yeah, but that was going to be with Ronnie. She's a no-show now, so there's no point."  
>Lincoln just stares at her.  
>She stares back, struggling to find the words.  
>Yeah no, fuck it.  
>She sighs, sagging heavily against her crutch.  
>"Look, I'm just...kind of tired."  
>"It's not even two AM."  
>"Yeah, but we've done it like twice already," she shoots back, a strong tone in her voice.  
>"And I don't want to suddenly be in pain if we..."  
>She looks down, and her voice drops to a whisper.  
>"If I try to go three-for-three."  
>Lincoln doesn't answer at first, but Nikki gratefully feels him look back downstairs.  
>He clears his throat, and she feels him shift his grip on her waist.  
>Kid's got strong fingers.  
>"Do you want...to do it again?" he asks carefully, slowly edging them to the first stair.  
>The girl opens her mouth, closes it, then grimaces and shrugs.  
>"I won't lie, you've...blown my fingers out of the water," she admits.  
>"And frankly, I'd be up to have you in me all night. Hell, I still feel nice and full from the whatever you squirted into me earlier."  
>Lincoln starts to answer, then tilts his head.  
>"Yeah, that's right," he replies, looking down at her naked snatch.  
>"You haven't, like...leaked. At all."

>Nikki looks up from her belly button, quirking her eyebrow.  
>"Am I supposed to?"  
>Lincoln scratches the back of his head, clearly as confused as she is.  
>"Kind of?" he says.  
>"What usually happens?" she asks, suddenly very interesting in hearing more about this.  
>"Well, what's normal is that I put my cum in you-"  
>"Is that what it's called?-"  
>"And when I pull out, some of it leaks out."  
>Nikki looks back down at her crotch, carefully widening her legs, as if to give herself a better view.  
>"Whoa whoa!" Lincoln suddenly hisses, waving a hand at her in alarm.  
>"What?" she asks, looking up at him.  
>"Don't do that."  
>"Do what?"  
>"Open your legs like that. You might just be holding it all in through elasticity."  
>"Huh?"  
>Lincoln rolls his eyes, sighing to himself.  
>"Like a rubber band. Your body's holding it all in because it's not being stretched. But if you widen your stance like that, you might break the seal and leak all over the carpet."  
>Nikki stares at him, then at her body again.  
>She slowly nods.  
>Wait a second.  
>She looks back at him, and Lincoln suddenly looks away.  
>Seems he realized it too.  
>"Lunc...how do you know all this?"

>Whoa.  
>Nikki stares at him, frozen in place.  
>It's like he's a completely different person now.  
>She almost stumbles back when he turns around and grabs her elbow.  
>The expressive, dorky, really cute face just a moment ago is a stony mask.  
>She's not a social butterfly like some of her friends, but Nikki can tell she struck a nerve.  
>"Come on," Lincoln says evenly, turning her away from the staircase and back down the narrow hallway.  
>"But."  
>Nikki swallows, her throat feels like sandpaper.  
>Any lingering arousal on her end has evaporated.  
>"Wh-what about our-"  
>"I'll get them when you're in bed," Lincoln answers, guiding the taller girl into her bedroom.  
>Nikki tries to get a word in edgewise, but Lincoln leads her to her mattress.  
>"I'll help you put on your pajamas, then put your clothes in the laundry," he explains, sitting her down on the damp bedspread.  
>Her nose picks up the oaky stuffiness of their sex as he turns around and approaches her dresser.  
>"What abou-"  
>"I'll sleep on the couch," he answers before she asks, digging through her drawers for fresh clothing.  
>"N-no," she sputters weakly, feeling a cold dread wash over her as he brings her a pair of faded red underwear.  
>Shock is the only thing keeping her from panicking now.  
>She fucked up.  
>"Lift your feet for me," Lincoln instructs, kneeling down between her slender legs.  
>He doesn't look at her crotch.  
>A bead of sweat drips from her brow.  
>Oh man, she really fucked up.

>Her breath hitches as she raises a foot, staring down at the boy loop the fabric around them.  
>"Other one."  
>"Lincoln, I'm sorry."  
>"Nikki, hurry up, I want to go to bed."  
>Hearing that was like a dagger in her chest.  
>Letting out a shuddering breath, Nikki does as he asks, lifting her butt so he can cover her sex.  
>She doesn't say anything, firmly looking away as Lincoln dresses her like an old doll.  
>He makes quick work of her nudity, his hands easily buttoning up the old blue shirt she stole from her older brother.  
>At this point, she's shaking like a leaf.  
>Nikki plays a cool game, but she doesn't enjoy it when people are mad at her.  
>She reaches up to wipe at her tears wetting her cheek as Lincoln steps back to inspect his work.  
>She had all this fun with him, and all it took was one question to ruin everything.  
>She's warm and comfy now in clean, soft clothing, but she doesn't care.  
>She catches side of his boner, still rock-hard and bouncing with each step, but that doesn't matter now.  
>She may have six inches on him, but...she's never felt so small.  
>"Alright, good," Lincoln mutters to himself, stepping around the blonde to pull at her covers.  
>"Lincoln, n-no," she stutters weakly, offering no resistance as he nudges her to lie down.  
>"I'm not mad," Lincoln says curtly, tucking the heavy quilt under her chin.  
>"Please-"  
>"I'll be out of your hair in the morning," he adds, pulling her stray bangs out of her eye.  
>"Don't leave-"  
>Her breath quickens as Lincoln stands up straight and turns around.  
>"Good night, Nikki," he calls behind him, "it was fun."  
>The girl watches as he slowly shrinks towards the door, raising his hands to turn off her li-  
>"Lincoln, I'm scared," she blurts out, belting out a half-gasp.

>His hand hovers over the switch, frozen in place like him.  
>He doesn't answer at first, but all it would take is three steps, and he's gone.  
>"You're scared," he repeats, not as a question.  
>Not as an accusation.  
>A simple statement.  
>Nikki sniffs loudly, nodding as she chokes out a hoarse "y-yeah."  
>He lets out a sigh, lowering his hand to his side.  
>"Alright, I'll bite. Why are you scared, exactly?"  
>"I don't want to die."  
>The words leave her mouth, but Nikki doesn't recognize the voice as hers.  
>She's never sounded like this in her life.  
>She's never been this frightened of being alone.  
>Lincoln turns around to stare at her.  
>He looks confused, despite the watery blur in her eye.  
>"Why would you think that?" he asks, honest surprise in his voice.  
>Nikki tries to sit up, only to whimper louder from the protest in her spine.  
>Giving up, she wriggles her arm out from under the heavy blankets.  
>"Lincoln," she says, gesturing to her face.  
>To her eyepatch.  
>"I nearly lost my eye, the other day."  
>Lincoln flinches, like he'd been slapped.  
>"I'm lucky my arm isn't dust."  
>He looks away, nodding as he runs his hand through his snowy hair.  
>"I could have fucking died. I try to be cool, but I-I'm scared. I don't want to...to die."  
>Nikki lets out a sob, hot tears trickling down her cheek as she falls apart.  
>Before she start crying proper, Lincoln returns to her side, lyind down beside her on top of the covers.  
>"Hey hey hey," he whispers softly, pulling her head into his chest, draping his arms over her as best he can with the sheets in the way.  
>"It's Ok, Nikki," he eases, cradling her head as Nikki shakes in her bed.  
>She doesn't hear anything else, but she feels warm now.  
>Safe.  
>Lincoln strokes her hair as Nikki finally lets it all out, weeping loud and miserable into his naked chest.

>She doesn't know how long she cried, but it wasn't until Lincoln gently wiped her face with some tissues that she realized she'd stopped.  
>She lifts her head, glancing around in confusion.  
>"Wh...?" She mumbles, sniffing loudly as he strokes her buzzing cheek.  
>"Living room," Lincoln answers, sliding his hand down to her shoulder, giving her a soft pat.  
>"How...how long have I have been out?" Nikki asks, grimacing as the boy helps her sit up on the couch.  
>"No clue," he replies, "but it's like four AM."  
>He shrugs, raising up a half-empty can as he wiggles his eyebrows.  
>"No point going to sleep now."  
>Tilting her head back, Nikki parts her lips when the cool metal taps at her mouth.  
>She drinks carefully, the syruppy goodness wetting her bone-dry tongue.  
>She makes a soft noise as she swallows, closing her eye as she savours the drink.  
>"Holy crap, I needed that," she murmurs, licking her lips as her tongue unglues from her palate.  
>"I have another if you need it?" the boy offers, a loud crack and hiss almost echoing through the room.  
>Nikki grunts, leaning into the returning hand cupping her cheek.  
>She sighs comfortably as his thumb strokes against her bandaged cheekbone, finally feeling her body grow languid and relaxed.  
>"You have a nice lap," she comments, rubbing her cheek against his leg.  
>"Thank you."  
>"Your thing is still hard."  
>Nikki's eye is closed, so she doesn't see Lincoln shyly glance away.  
>"Yep," he answers after a brief moment.  
>"Is it supposed to be like this?" Nikki asks, opening her mouth wide in a yawn.  
>Her brain doesn't care enough to course-correct her mouth.  
>"When it's supposed to be."  
>"But for this long? Isn't that bad?"  
>"Kind of, but it'll go down."  
>"When? Has it done this this long before?"  
>"...Not really."  
>Nikki adjusts her head, rubbing her cheek against his length.  
>"You want some help with it?" she mumbles sleepily, no longer able to open her eye.  
>Lincoln doesn't answer.  
>"...When did you put on...pyj...?"

>Nikki lets out a soft snore, curled up on the cushion beside Lincoln, practically smothered in the heavy blanky.  
>Only her head pokes through the navy coccoon, resting comfortbaly on his thigh.  
>Lincoln lets out a content sigh, resting his head back on the cushion.  
>"Fuckin' crazy, all of this," he mutters to himself, laying his hand back on the girl's face.  
>"Hm," she mumbles, taking a deeper breath before relaxing against his touch.  
>The boy downs another pop real quick, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he waits for the late dawn.  
>He tries not to move too much, lest he wake up his host.  
>But Nikki seems dead to the world, for intents and-  
>Glancing down, he presses a finger to her soft lips.  
>...Yeah, she's still breathing.  
>*splp*  
>Lincoln's eyes widen when her mouth parts slightly, and her tongue lazily peeks out to swipe against the guest pressed against her entrance.  
>He holds back a groan as his balls lurch in his bottoms, well-aware he's been packing heat for a while now.  
>Due to the inherent invasiveness of his home life, Lincoln's learned to deal with his sexual frustrations.  
>It's not unheard of for him to be bursting at the seems after a good two weeks of abstinence.  
>Without thinking, he presses his finger against Nikki's warm mouth, watching with baited breath as he sinks into her oral cavity.  
>The girl lets out another noise, and to Lincoln's amazement, starts to suckle against his probing finger.  
>Lincoln bites his lip when her tongue pokes and strokes at the intruder, the heat and suction driving his boner to insanity.  
>Panting softly, his eyes flick between her peaceful, innocent face, and her lips instinctively sucking him off by proxy.  
>A bead of sweat drips from his brow.  
>She...she did offer to help him.  
>She won't get mad, right?  
>"Hmm."  
>Nikki lets out a soft moan, shifting her head as her tongue lazily drools over the effigy.  
>Alright.  
>Lincoln reaches down and slowly tugs down his waistband.  
>She's definitely Ok with it.

>Carefully pulling his hand away from his face, the boy lifts her head up by her temple.  
>"Uh," she mumbles, licking her lips as soon as he breaks contact.  
>*thop*  
>stretching his bottoms low enough frees his boner, the faintly-purple rod slapping loud and wet against his naked tummy.  
>A thick, pearly bead oozes from his tip.  
>Lincoln's starts to breathe heavier, his throbbing peen bouncing with his frantic heartbeat.  
>Lifting her head higher, he shuffles slightly to the left, bringing the girl's soft, wet mouth more in line with his leaking, lengthy loin-lover.  
>Setting her head back down, Lincoln holds back a whine when Nikki exhales, bathing his cock in warm, moist air.  
>Gently gripping the side of her face, Lincoln grips his peen with a trembling hand.  
>He swallows the hard lump in his throat, mumbles a raspy "sorry" to her, and presses the tip against her lips.  
>At first, she doesn't react aside from a grunt and a few twitches from under her eyelids.  
>It takes every ounce of his willpower to not deathgrip her skull and just hotdog her mouth.  
>*splk*  
>"Ah!" Lincoln gasps loudly, nearly bucking his hips when her tongue slips out and swipes against his weeping peen.  
>"Hmmm," Nikki moans softly, the vibrations against him nearly giving him a heart attack.  
>Then, unbelievably, Nikki's mouth opens by itself, and his cock starts to sink inside.  
>Slowly, torturously, his cockhead disappears into her face, much more quickly followed by a good inch.  
>Nikki's tongue quickly explores the foreign mass, coating him in a thick coating of suck-slime.  
>Lincoln wraps his free hand around the base of his cock, slowly stroking the length hangout outside with a firm grip.  
>Nikki moans again, suckling the tip of his penis, swallowing all the precum leaking out.  
>Lincoln strokes once.  
>Twice.  
>On the fourth stroke, he ruptures, simply flooding the girl's cavity with thick, sticky seed.  
>Lincoln's eyes flutter.  
>Nikki swallows every pulse down.

>He loses count of how many times he filled her mouth.  
>What's really on his mind is that the next minute is pure torture.  
>Nikki never stops sucking on his tip; gliding the flat of her tongue from his cockhead to just past her lips as she swallows every last drop.  
>Lapping against his weeping peener like Lily with a lolipop.  
>He squirms, he whimpers, he fails to contain the shockingly-baritone moan as the girl's lazy lapping is like being scalded.  
>Reaching down with his free hand, he roughly grips his base and yanks, wrenching his cock away with a slippery pop.  
>"Huh," Nikki mumbles softly, her face a deep red despite seemingly being none the wiser to what she did.  
>"F-fuck," Lincoln gasps, still twtiching from the overstimulation.  
>"That w-was a good one."  
>He looks down at her face, watching Nikki swallow heavily before breathing quietly in his lap.  
>His own breathing finally slowing down, the boy shifts his gaze to his throbbing peen, raising his eyebrows in surprise.  
>"Huh, still good to go," he mumbles to himself, shivering as he gives himself a test stroke.  
>A fresh bead of clear liquid oozes from his crown.  
>Now that the worst of his arousal is out of his system, Lincoln shakes his head to clear his thoughts.  
>"You liked it too, huh?" he asks jokingly, stroking his palm against her boiling cheek.  
>Nikki lets out a sleepy "uh", stretching her limbs against the constricting blanky he wrapped her in, stretching her jaw in a wide yawn.  
>She shifts again, laying fully on her side she nuzzles her nose against the sparse hairs on his groin.  
>Lincoln swallows dryly.  
>It's like she maneuvered herself to make swallowing him easier.  
>"...Shit," he mutters, carefully gripping her chin and forehead.  
>Slowly, he lifts, turning her head slightly and angling his hips back.  
>"If you don't like doing this, I'm really sorry," he whispers, before lowering her back down against his weiner.  
>"Please don't let her bite me."

>Lincoln keeps his movement slow, so as not to snap Nikki out of however deep she is in needed sleep.  
>Nikki's lips purse slightly against the intrusion, but soon enough they part, accepting the gift into her wet mouth.  
>Her tongue settles back into the side of his cock, funneling the trickle of precum to the back of her mouth as she occasionally swallows the collected treat.  
>After such a strong orgasm, Lincoln feels he can better pace himself, slowly guiding the girl's mouth up and down his length.  
>He'd like nothing more than to push his hips up to meet her, but he knows better than to risk choking her.  
>Swallowing cum is one thing, but having a solid mass push into your throat is another.  
>Letting go of her chin, Lincoln tucks her bangs back behind her ear again as he watches her.  
>Her lips wrapped around her shaft, she shows no signs of knowing what's happening.  
>If it weren't for how much she's blushing, it's almost like she thinks she's sucking her thumb.  
>Dipping her back down slightly, Lincoln turns his gaze lower.  
>Grabbing the hem of the heavy quilt, he tugs it back, exposing her shoulders to the cool air.  
>Nikki grunts softly, more in protest against the cold than to the dick in her mouth.  
>He rolls his eyes back as she suddenly sucks hard for a second, the two of them letting out a pleasant sound as she relaxes her cheeks.  
>"May as well pay back the favour," he mutters to himself, pushing his hand into the warm pocket, sliding his hand down her flat tummy as he searches.

>The bottoms are easy enough to slip past, but Nikki seems to like snug undies.  
>It takes a good second to sneak under that cottony baricade blind.  
>If the inside of the blanky was like an oven, the inside of the blonde's underwear was a kiln.  
>"UH."  
>Speaking of, she pushes back against his hand, popping her head free of fist and peen as his finger presses into her boiling honeypot, letting out a deep-bellied grunt.  
>pap  
>"Hf!" Lincoln squeaks, when she goes limp again, headbutting him in the groin.  
>Staring down at her, he watches Nikki's noggin lay prone in his lap, dead to the world aside from the squished eyebrow and hushed panting.  
>Her pussy, on the other hand, is more than alive and seems to hold a grudge, clamping down on his finger with an aggressive grip.  
>With an annoyed huff, Lincoln helps Nikki's mouth find her treat again, sighing pleasantly as she sucks him with renewed eagerness.  
>He multitasks between guiding her head and slowly pumping into her, occasionally meeting her drops with a small thrust.  
>"Mff."  
>Nikki starts making noise, puffing and panting and moaning with her mouth full.  
>The constant vibration makes Lincoln groan in turn, creating a feedback loop where he'll push too deep into Nikki, causing her to moan louder in turn.  
>Like too much air in a balloon.  
>The boy tries his best to make this last, he really does, but Nikki's got too short a fuse.  
>Only after maybe twenty minutes to teasing, she suddenly claps her limber thighs around his hand, pinning him in place as she grunts loudly into his microphone.  
>His balls clench again, and Lincoln rolls as best he can with his own climax, filling the blonde's mouth with only the tip inside.  
>Pulling out after a few shots, Lincoln streaks her rosy face with the remainder of his load.

>With all that finally out of his system, Lincoln's cock finally starts to wilt-  
>"Bweh."  
>...Unlike last time, Nikki lets most of her oral creampie spill out into Lincoln's groin.  
>"Ah jeez," Lincoln grumbles, too out of breath to push her away, or wrench his hand free from her trap.  
>The best he can do with the mess is just let the worst of it soak into his underwear, and pray he doesn't get caught putting it in the laundry when he gets home.  
>Scraping his deflating peener against her cheek, the cottontop pushes back into her welcoming mouth, groaning softly as she licks and suckles him clean.  
>Ten minutes later, Nikki's surprisingly-strong legs relaxes, freeing his dead hand from its trap.  
>Slipping free of her pussy, he replaces his limp loin-lover with her own juices, waiting patiently as she cleans him with a soft moan.  
>Finally done, he carefully slides out from under his lover's skull, replacing his lap with one of the couch's cushions.  
>Before he begins his cleanup of the living room, he inspects the damage her made all over her face.  
>By now, the rouge has faded, leaving Nikki with her normal complexion.  
>Her face, bandaged and peaceful, is caked with more than a small amount of cum.  
>Admiring his artistry, he then carefully destroys the evidence by scraping his spooge into her mouth.  
>Then, fetching a fresh cloth from the kitchen, he gently wipes her clean.  
>At least he didn't get any on the patch.  
>His work done and his balls empty, Lincoln begins the next phase in earnest.  
>In a state between exhaustion and mania, he lumber around, cleaning the living room of the mess their party made.  
>By the time he's done, the first rays of sunlight are already peaking through the window.  
>Satisfied with his work, he retreats to the kitchen, easily figuring out the stovepot and digging out a pan.  
>Half an hour later, Nikki wakes up refreshed, satisfied, and with a heavenly smell wafting into the den...

>Morning.  
>"She's not going to come."  
>"She's going to come, Nikki. She's just late."  
>"Nah."  
>"Yeah."  
>"Hmm. Yeah. No. Nah, nah, we got up too late. She forgot you, dude. She got the fresh Hell out of here after last night's catastrophe."  
>"Shut up, my sister didn't abandon me."  
>Nikki glances over tiredly at the frowning Lincoln.  
>She gives him a playful nodge, offering a friendly grin before letting loose with a huge yawn.  
>"Come on, you know I'm just teasing, ya, ah, big goof," she chirps, smacking her lips as the cold air sends a chill through her.  
>Lincoln grunts, perking up briefly as a vehicle crests the horizon, only to sag when a minivan purrs by them.  
>"Dude, you gotta relax. You really want to spend four hours sulking."  
>"I'm not sulking, I'm waiting," Lincoln snips back.  
>"No. I wait. Ronnie waits. You sulk. You're sulking now."  
>The blonde bites her tongue to stop a laugh when Lincoln shoots her a dirty look.  
>If he weren't so cute and dorky, she'd have almost thought he was starting to hold a grudge.  
>It's not like he isn't sneaking peaks at her now and again, with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
>"Look, I'm sorry I overslept, and I'm sorry that you felt you had to feed me."  
>Lincoln's eyebrows purse slightly.  
>"You ate nothing but junk food last night," Lincoln replies, groaning with annoyance when an old pickup truck backfires over the mound.  
>"You made me an entire omelette. Like a hotel brunch omelette. Three omelettes."  
>Lincoln doesn't respond, not reacting to the next couple vehicles that pass them.  
>A minute passes without either of them talking.  
>"They were very good, by the way."  
>Another minute.  
>"You're welc-"  
>The deafening thunderclap almost makes Nikki shriek as Vanzilla creeps over the hill, the explosive backfire causing a cloud of pigeons to scatter into the air.

>The old mobile wreck lurches to a stop in front of them, the two preteens grimacing at the protesting howls of the brakes.  
>Nikki picks up Lincoln's backpack as he hefts his briefcase, crossing the street to his ride.  
>Ah shit, she looks pissed.  
>The passenger door closes with a slam, and Ronnie Anne circles around the husk to to meet them at the door.  
>With a loud grunt, the young girl forces the sliding door back, callously snatching his bag from his hand and swinging it into the vehicle.  
>"Uh, hey Ronnie Anne," Lincoln says nervously, flinching as she lobs his backpack inside as well.  
>"Get in the van and get the fuck out of my town," she says coldly, flicking her bloodshot eyes at the two of them.  
>"I hope you two had fun together," she adds acidly, "because thanks to your sister, we're not hanging out for a long, long time."  
>Lincoln glances at Nikki, his blush growing much larger when she winks back at him before nodding to Vanzilla.  
>"You heard the boss," she chirps, suddenly wrapping him in a headlock and ruffling her knuckles through his hair, "Get outta here."  
>Wrestling free of her grapple, Lincoln smooths his hair before walking past Ronnie Anne.  
>She glowers at him, a firm scowl on her face as her friend climbs in.  
>Lincoln looks behind him before sitting down.  
>Ronnie Anne continues to give him a stinkface, and behind her Nikki winks again before blowing a kiss.  
>Lincoln waves one more time, then slams the door shut.  
>The two watch his head snap back as Lori hits the gas, the old junker hauling ass down the road.  
>Ronnie Anne watches the vehicle turn the corner and disappear, and follows Nikki back to her door.  
>"Sorry for last night," Nikki says coolly, sitting down on her stoop.  
>"I don't want to talk about it," Ronnie Anne huffs bitterly, looking away to hide her tired eyes.  
>"Did he cause any trouble?"  
>Nikki shakes her head, blushing slightly.  
>"No, he was...he was a sweetheart. Hey, how long you grounded anyways?"  
>"Fuck off, Nikki."

>Lincoln sits still in his seat, being as quiet as possible as his older sister floors it past the city limits.  
>He remembers the last time he had to walk home after a snide comment while out of town.  
>At least this time, there isn't any snow yet.  
>His exhaustion from the all-nighter is all but forgotten as h-  
>He jumps when his pocket vibrates, quickly fishing out his phone to mute it-  
>*vrr*  
>He quirks an eyebrow at the notification.  
>Glancing up at Lori, he swallows nervously before opening the text.  
>IOU 20S  
>The boy snorts, cracking a wry grin.  
>He quickly taps away a message and hits send.  
>REALLY? THREE MONTHS?  
>The response was quick.  
>YEAH NEW YEARS  
>APPARENTLY ROB ALMOST GOT KICKED OUT  
>LMAO  
>Lincoln's smirk disappears at that.  
>THAT SUCKS, BOBBYS PRETTY COOL. I HOPE THIS SMOOTHS OVER HIM.  
>He stares out the window, tapping at a dry spot on the cushion beside him as he waits for Nikki to respond.  
>*vrr*  
>There it is.  
>R U OK >:?  
>UR SIS LOOKD FKN MAD  
>Lincoln stares at the message before tapping slowly.  
>He chooses his words very carefully.  
>YEAH, LORIS PISSED. BUT IF I STAY OUT OF HER HAIR, ILL AVOID THE WORST OF IT.  
>Hitting send, Lincoln then goes into his settings to add Nikki to his contacts.  
>He feels a tickle in his pants as he dwells on the night before.  
>Especially how warm her lips were.  
>*vrr*  
>HEY  
>UR ALONE RITE?  
>He types quickly.  
>IM STILL ON THE ROAD, YEAH. WHY?  
>"Twerp."

>Lincoln almost screams, instinctively throwing up his arms to protect his face.  
>"Literally calm the fuck down and listen up," Lori says coldly.  
>Hearing her voice drop down by an octave activates something almost reptilian in his brain.  
>Maybe even primordial.  
>The boy puts his arms back down, staring straight ahead as his sister talks.  
>He doesn't dare speak up until she says so.  
>"You aren't going to say a thing to anyone about this," his sister dictates, adjusting her lane to avoid the deer carcass.  
>"If you have to answer questions, Bobby and I are on a break. The travel distance is too much for us right now, and we agreed that the stress of his family won't work until he can move back into town, or they learn how to literally mind their fucking business."  
>Lincoln's head twitches, a barely-acceptable nod to show his obedience.  
>"Yes Lori," he mumbles softly.  
>"Ronnie Anne is mad at us both, and is taking it out on you in frustration," she continues, her voice waivering briefly, "She...she'll say something else, if anyone asks her. But don't believe her. She kicked you out, and you had to stay at her friend's house. Dicks."  
>Don't correct her, for the love of God.  
>"Yes Lori."  
>Lori takes a breath, a deep one.  
>"Good. G-good."  
>She doesn't say anything, wordlessly turning the radio back on.  
>Loud static fills the cab before the antenna catches a signal.  
>It's full of pops, but a tuneless melody replaces the snow.  
>"Thank you, Lincoln."  
>Her voice cracks.

>A few minutes later, Lori pulls over by an overpass.  
>"Stay put for a moment," she orders, but the boy can see the shaking in her hands, "or I'll fucking kill you."  
>Slamming the door hard enough to shake the frame, Lori stumbles ten or fifteen feet away before screaming.  
>Watching her stomp and curse and throw things for a few seconds, Lincoln turns his attention back to his phone.  
>Few new messages from Nikki.  
>DNT SHARE THESE PLS  
>DO U LIKE IT?  
>R U THERE?  
>Taking a few deep breaths to steady his heart, Lincoln looks back out the window.  
>Lori's mane blends in fairly well with the yellow grass, so it takes him a second to spot her.  
>She's on the ground, wailing and thrashing around like a drama queen.  
>He rolls his eyes before going back to his phone.  
>She's going through this pretty fast at least.  
>Scrolling up, he sees that her last messages before Lori gave him the law of the Louds were a bunch of pictures.  
>His jaw drops.  
>Picture after picture of Nikki, in her bathroom.  
>Posing as best she can with the restriction to her movement.  
>Nude.  
>The cottontop's mouth waters instantly when she peels her petals open, exposing the bright pink of her folds.  
>His head guiding his hand, Lincoln quickly creates a new folder on his phone.  
>*vrr*  
>His eyes almost pop out of his skull when he sees the new picture.  
>The expression on her face makes it clear that she's struggling to pose, but the effort pays off.  
>She was clever to use the tape to spread her other cheek open, and from what he's been told by Luna, the marker sticking out is a long tradition in sexting.  
>Saving everything, he quickly replies with a series of praises and emojies, smiling softly when he gets a flurry of hearts and kisses back.  
>He glances up at the windoh swiss fucking cheese.  
>"Fuck!" he shouts, dropping his phone to the floor.  
>Unbuckling his seat belt, Lincoln jumps out of Vanzilla to help a panicked, screeching Lori fight off the bobcat.

>It's noon when Vanzilla stops at the gas station.  
>Finally on the last stretch home, they're right at the outskirts of the city.  
>"Every time," Lori says numbly, shoving her card into the pump and yanking out the valve.  
>Lincoln sits in the front seat, watching his sister stare into space as she rams the valve into the gas siphon.  
>"Every fucking time I go meet him, this happens to me."  
>Her mascara is everywhere, one of the straps to her tanktop was torn off, she lost her flipflops in the brawl, and at least two large beetles are stuck in her hair.  
>"It could have been worse," Lincoln offers gently, "it could have been that owl again."  
>Lori swivels her head, locking eyes with the little boy in an unblinking, catatonic stare.  
>Lincoln shrinks away from her gaze.  
>Turning back around, he stares straight ahead, not daring to look back.  
>He doesn't even warn her that her breast is hanging out of the damaged top.  
>He doesn't want to walk for two hours.  
>He peeks at his phone, letting out a sad grunt when he sees no new messages.  
>Nikki's done her best to keep his spirits up, and she's talked about coming to visit him next month, tagging along with one of her brothers to some event or other.  
>"I have made a decision," Lori says calmy, slamming the door shut and starting the engine.  
>Lincoln looks out the window, quickly reaching out to yank out Lori's card before Vanzilla lumbers out of the lot.  
>"What's...that, Lori?" he asks carefully, politely turning his gaze away from the jiggling tit not even a foot away from him.  
>"I don't care what the schedule says; Luna can eat shit."  
>"Uh oh."  
>"My weekend has been awful, and I need some dick. I...I deserve it. You're in my bed until it's Lucy's turn."  
>Lincoln just nods, and checks his phone.  
>Nikki sent one last picture before saying goodbye.  
>Her legs spread wide open, with her hand spreading her vulva open, shaped like a heart.  
>Lincoln sighs, and smiles.  
>At least his weekend wasn't that bad.

Monster Cookie Pinwheel Challenge (GONE WRONG?!)  
~Fin~


End file.
